Everett
by sliverpen
Summary: Everett is a small town in the middle of nowhere. When someone moves into the old Kestler mansion that is rumoured to be haunted, everyone is talking about it. The stranger turns out to be an esteemed doctor. Why would he want to settle in Everett?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, where are you all going?" I shouted as Ava and her friends ran to hide in some bushes. Since the newcomers had moved into the old Kestler Mansion it has been the talk of town. It was believed that the old house was haunted. Rumour has it that old Mr Kestler had gone insane when his wife died and killed himself and that their spirits still dwelled in the house. It would be interesting to know who would be stupid enough to buy a house reputed to be haunted. Ava and her friends had been nagging me to knock on the mansion's door and see if the newcomers were still alive. Since the moving truck had come with priceless antique furniture, so it was said by Mrs Connor, no movement around the house has been seen. Mrs Connor also said that the owner, Mr Morrison, had driven a very fancy silver sports car. "Apparently he is very rich, " Mrs Connor had told my mom,"I've spoken to his butler when he had come to the local hardware store, Logan Montana, funny name but very good manners mind you, and he said that Mr Morrison had moved to our small town so that he could have some peace and quiet. Sounds like he's a bitter old man."

I suddenly regretted knocking. It had been several weeks that not even the butler was seen in town. Perhaps they were murdered and buried somewhere in the garden, between the rose bushes… I shivered and pulled myself together. "Don't be ridiculous, Page!" I whispered to myself. The door suddenly opened and the butler appeared. He seemed annoyed that someone was on their doorstep.

"Sorry to disturb you sir," I said,"some concerned folk asked me to see if everything is alright here?"

"Everything is fine, thank you," he replied, smiling a bit too late for it to be sincere.

"Is there anything else I could help you with?"

I felt like a little child being scolded. I smiled back faintly.

"No... I'll take my leave. Good day."

Somehow I felt disturbed as I walked down the footpath. The autumn wind was blowing, tugging at my hair and showering leaves. It was almost as if I was being watched… The place almost did have a ghostly feel to it. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and walked on. Ava and her friends were eager to know what happened.

"So they are not murdered by the ghosts after all," Ava said disappointed.

"I did what you asked, now you live up to your end of the bargain and head home, Ava!"

She made face at me and her friends laughed.

"I will not ask you again. Mom will not be so lenient when she hears…"

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Ava interrupted, throwing her hands theatrically in the air,"it's so hard to be a teenager! You wouldn't understand..." They set of running. Probably to 'report' to the boys, usually hanging out at Sam's Diner where I worked as a waitress. Ava just turned 13 and she doesn't let a moment pass to make it clear she's now officially a teenager and acts like it gives her the right to be mischievous. It wasn't that long ago that I had been a teenager, but for Ava that is probably centuries ago.

Our town had a healthy group of youngsters. True, they did get into trouble quite often lately, but nothing too serious. Old George, the police chief, had threatened to throw them in the cells for the night, but nothing further came of it. He was too soft on the kids. Many of the others were too.

I finished my shift and went home. One day was much like the next. We had had very good weather until now. This morning it was heavily overcast. Winter was finally coming. Usually Everett had very few good weather days. Mostly it was overcast like today, rained or at times became very misty. I had not suspected it to rain before I reach Sam's and started running. I usually walked to work and home. It saved on fuel and wasn't so far anyway. My hair was already a mess. I just came around the corner and was about to cross the street when I heard the sound of tyres screeching. Everything happened fast. An old Chrysler bakkie was sliding towards me. It would hit me before I could even try to jump out of the way. I had not heard or seen it coming in the rain. I had just thought that this would be my end when something slammed hard into me, but not from the direction I was expecting. I hid my head on something hard, then everything was black for a while. I regained consciousness as someone calling to me. The voice that was talking to me had a strange accent to it. Finally I could make out the face. It was divinely beautiful. Curly dark-blond hair and green eyes. The kind I usually see in my dreams.

"Are you an angel?" I asked dazed.

The person smiled faintly. "Do not move. You may have sustained internal injuries," the voice softly spoke to me in the strange accent. Other people now started crowding around us. Mrs Connor's voice sounded up somewhere. She would always be where there was something happening. I tried to sit up, but the stranger kept me down and repeated to me not to move. I blinked, trying to see him better. He was dressed in a long grey coat. He had a hat on and gloves. He almost reminded me of a detective. A blond, green eyed detective! Now my hallucinations were really getting out of hand! But he couldn't be a hallucination. Mrs Conner don't usually talk to my hallucinations. The ambulance just arrived and they loaded me onto a stretcher. As they lifted me, pain shot through my back and neck. I lost consciousness again.

I could leave hospital the next day. Had it not been for my saviour, I would have been smashed by the Chrysler bakkie and would have had much more serious injuries. I had just hit my head quite hard and strained some of my back muscles. I learnt that my saviour, Mr Morrison, is a doctor. He would replace old doctor Smith, who had wanted to retire for three years. I was booked off from work for the rest of the week. To my disappointment I didn't see Dr Morrison again before I left. I was supposed to keep close to bed, but like my little sister Ava, I didn't have very good hearing when it came to do's and don't's. Two days later I found myself walking up the pathway that lead to the old Kestler's mansion. Mrs Connor couldn't stop talking about the bitter old man, who turned out to be a stunning, gorgeous young man, and his heroic deed. I wasn't sure how to say thank you. Finally I had bought a small basket with a mixture of fruits and chocolates, closed in cellophane and tied with a blue lint. I didn't wait long before the butler opened the door. He recognised me.

"What brings you to our door again, miss Mckennitt? Concerned folks?"

"No…" I smiled, then held the basket out to him,"this is for Mr Morrison. Just to say thank you for saving my life the other day." The butler looked surprised.

"I know Mr Morrison is at work. I didn't want to go there and disturb him…goodbye," I said abruptly and started walking down the pathway when a voice called out to me.

"Wait!" I turned to find the blond haired angel next to the butler. He asked the butler to take the basket inside, then came to walk with me. I blushed tomato red. I didn't expect to find him home! Again I was struck by his beauty. No, he cannot be a detective. He must be a supermodel, I decided. Maybe that is why he's so rich. He looks not much older than me…

The strange way he looked and smiled at me made me feel very self-conscious.

"Sorry," he suddenly said in his strange accent,"I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No, not at all," I said, and felt a little guilty for not telling the truth,"I didn't think you'd be home," I said to change the subject.

"Doctor Smith said he had to be there until the end of the week to finish off. I'm only taking over from him next week."

"Oh," I replied as we walked further in silence.

"Thank you for the gift," Mr Morrison said with a brilliant smile that made my knees feel weak.

"It's nothing…" I said blushing again, and looked away quickly. Then curiosity started getting the better of me. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know a bit more about our mysterious new doctor.

"If you don't mind me asking…why did you decide to move to Everett?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"To have some peace and quiet. My family also thought it a good idea…"

Involuntarily I looked at his left hand. There was no ring. He seemed to have caught my gaze.

"I speak of my parents and my sister."

I felt stupid and hated myself for blushing so easily. It looked like the sky was starting to clear up.

"Forgive me if I don't accompany you the whole way, Miss Mckennitt, but I had promised Mrs Connor that I would pay her a visit this morning." To my surprise he took my hand, and lifted it to his mouth. His lips barely touched it. Then he smiled his dazzling smile and took off. Several minutes later I still stood on the same spot, trying to figure out what had really happened and what parts I had hallucinated. Just then the sun broke through the clouds.

_______________________________

Chappie one done!!! (-:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everybody in town was very fond of our new doctor. How many young ladies hurt themselves so they could go and see him, I could only guess. It irritated me. Mrs Connor was singing his praises. Megan, one of Mrs Connor's twins, said she envied me, to be saved by him. I was getting really annoyed and started avoiding Mrs Connor or anyone that I knew would be droning on about the talented, handsome doctor. Even my friends, Suzie and Ryan liked him. His face, his smile, and when he kissed my hand still haunted me, but somehow something was very off about him. What it was I couldn't exactly tell.

I was taking a jog in the woods when I saw something move in the bushes. Usually Suzie went with, but she wasn't feeling well. Probably an excuse to go and see the doctor… I turned my mp4 player off and listened. It looked big, could it be a bear? I didn't know there are bears in Everett forest? The next moment the thing stepped into a clearing and I could see it clearly. It was huge and hairy, but definitely not a bear. It looked like a huge wolf. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't move. It would surely hear me and come for me. Luckily the wind was blowing from the opposite direction. It looked like it was exploring the area. I stood frozen for what felt like hours when it finally disappeared deeper into the forest. Finally I regained some life in my legs and started running back to town. Branches scratched me, but I didn't slow down for a moment. I fell twice, sure the thing would hear me and come after me. I wondered what Billy thought as I ran frantically past his repairs shop without the usuall chat-stop. I passed Mrs Swan's flower shop and Sam's on the corner. Finally I reached my dad's hardware store and rushed in, almost collapsing. My mom called out in panic when she saw me.

"What on earth happened to you? Look at all the scars! Honey, your arm. That will need stitching!"

"I'm …all..right," I stuttered, pale white and shaking. How could I tell them I saw a werewolf. Everybody will think I'm insane.

"It's not that bad, we can just clean it up with some dettol." My dad came to see what all the commotion was about.

"I tripped and fell in the woods. I wasn't looking where I was running."

My pleadings didn't persuade them otherwise. I still had to go and see the doctor. Damn.

"Ah, Miss Mckennitt. I was wondering when I would have the honor of seeing you here," doctor Morrison said, smiling his mesmerizing smile. I hated my mom for insisting in driving me here and then suddenly remembering she just had to go to see Mrs Connor about something. I had no way out.

I smiled weakly. "I guess the whole town had been here already," I murmured to myself, then said louder,"Well, here I am at last. Though I didn't think a mere scratch would be in need of your attention, doctor, but my mother…didn't want to hear otherwise," I said through my teeth.

"Well, if Mrs Mckennitt deemed it serious enough, let's have a look then, shall we?" he said and pointed me to the examination bench nearby. I suddenly found that I was very unstable as I got up. I lost my balance. If the doctor hadn't caught me, I would have landed face first on the floor.

"This is embarrassing," I said, as he helped me to the bench, smiling. I imagined he was getting this kind of behaviour from many ladies in town, I thought dryly. I didn't want to be labeled as being 'one of them'.

He was still smiling as he took a look at the deep scratch on my arm.

"This one will need some stitching, I'm afraid. What happened?" he asked conversationally as he reached for his tools. I could feel my face become even paler. Until now I had not been paying any attention to my wounds or the fact that I was almost covered in blood. I was a bad bleeder.

I closed my eyes when he started working on my arm.

"I had been jogging in the woods," I finally said. He stopped for a moment.

"And?"

"I tripped and fell into a ditch,"I replied annoyed, but at that instant the memory of the werewolf flashed into my mind and failed not to tremble when I thought of what I had seen in the woods. The mixed emotions I had experienced confused me as well. Mostly I was afraid, but there had been a moment, though brief, that I felt an intense anger, or was it hatred? Repulsiveness? A strange desire to attack… He had still not continued stitching, so I suddenly opened my eyes. I couldn't describe the look on his face. Puzzled? Annoyed? Shocked?

"My arm is not that bad, is it?" I asked to break the silence. Why would it affect him so that I jogged and fell?

"No, miss Mckennitt," he replied and continued stitching,"I would just recommend that you not go into the woods. I had heard some disturbing stories…" Did he know about the werewolf? I wondered.

I felt quite uncomfortable as the doctor listened to my heart. He had gloves on, but at his touch my heart rate speeded up and faltered at intervals, almost like drums to a rap song. I felt childish and consciously tried to calm down. My belly ring which I always kept carefully hidden, caught his eye, but he didn't make comment. It was something I had had done when I visited my eccentric aunt two summers ago. She lived in the city. She died last year. I loved her very much. She understood me better then my foster parents did sometimes.

"Please don't say anything to my dad about it. He will go ballistic."

The doctor just smiled, and continued his check-up.

"This pendant you are wearing, it is unusual," he observed.

"It's all I have left of my mother. I've always had it."

"Mrs Mckennitt is not your mother?"

"No…they had sort-of adopted me. I had been in an accident a few years ago, and lost my memory. Professor Haylee found me and asked the Mckennits if I could live with them. He's been trying to help me get my memories back, but so far it had been unsuccessful. Come to think of it, it had been some time since I last had contact with him… anyway, the Mckennitts took me in as one of their own," I said with a warm smile as I thought of my family.

"You don't remember anything before the accident?"

"No…thought sometimes I get the feeling of deja vu. It's almost like I'm on the brink of remembering, but then it just slips away again. It's quite frustrating…" I wondered why I felt like telling the doctor everything. Perhaps because he seemed sincerely interested in what I had to tell?

"…I often wonder who I had been. Professor Haylee said I helped him at the lab. We were doing research. Bio-development. Who were my friends? Did I perhaps have a boyfriend? Professor Haylee apparently didn't know me well enough to tell...anyway, I guess if I had a boyfriend, he would have come for me, wouldn't he? It's already been six years, so I guess I had been on my own…"

The words died away when I saw the expressions on his face. He looked very pained.

"Are you okay, doctor?"

He composed himself. "Yes. Sorry, something you said just reminded me of something painful."

"Sorry." Did he perhaps come out of a broken relationship? I felt a little sorry for the guy. Perhaps he moved all the way out here to get away from the pain?

The marks on my legs were itching enough to annoy me. The scratches were not deep. He disinfected it. I groaned when it burned.

"Are you sure you feel allright?" he asked me when he disposed of the used cottonwool. His eyes looked into mine intensely, as if he was trying to find something there. How could I tell him I saw a werewolf? Everybody thought me odd, even when they didn't say it to my face. This would give them an excuse to call me crazy.

"I'm allright…thank you doctor…"

"Call me Daniel."

I was surprised that he wanted me to be familiar with me. I just smiled, blushing stupidly again.

Suzie regretted that she hadn't gone jogging with me. She mused that she might have fallen then instead of me and gone for a visit at the doctor. Ryan just rolled his eyes. His admiration of doctor Morrison had its limits too. We were watching t.v. at our house. Mom and dad had said that they would be out tonight and Ava was sleeping over with Megan and Beth, the Connor-twins, Suzie's younger sisters. Billy, Ryan's dad didn't allow a t.v. in their house, saying it wasn't good for building character. There wasn't anything interesting on so we ended up throwing popcorn at each other, and later listening to some cd's.

"Next month is the costume party in the city hall. Have you decided what you are going to wear? I am going to be a forest nymph." Suzie said excitedly. Ryan laughed and teased her, asking if that meant she was going naked.

"Of course not! I'm dressing in green. It will look like I'm dressed in leaves."

"I'm going to dress like Zorro," Ryan said.

"But you were Zorro last year!"

"I still like being Zorro just as much, thank you," Ryan said folding his arms over his chest. He would look quite fetching as Zorro, he had even grown the moustache and exercised a lot for the occasion this year. He so much wanted to catch Catherine's eye, but she ignored him. The plastics ignored most people. They consisted of Ella McKnight, the leader, then Catherine Swank and Hillary Blake, her followers. They made school years hell for Suzie, just like the gel-boys, like we called them, always picked on Ryan. Perhaps it was what forged the bond of friendship between the three of us. When I came to stay with the Mckennitts, I instantly became the new target, even though I was older than most of them.

"I hear Julian and his lackys are doing the three musketeers this year," I said to break the argument.

"Hmp. They could wear their jockeys on their heads for all I care," Ryan said annoyed.

"You only say that because you are jealous, Ryan!" Suzie started again.

"Stop bickering you two!"

"We're not bickering, we're discussing facts!" Suzie defended herself, "besides we would like to know what you are planning to wear?"

"Don't be a spoil sport like last year!" said Ryan.

"Okay, perhaps a mime wasn't such a good idea. At least it gave me an excuse to ignore certain people and pretend I was a statue. What do you suggest then?"

"How about something exotic…like an Indian woman?"

"No."

"Or…a cowgirl?"

"That's Ella's favourite. I have no plan of competing with a plastic."

"Good point…"

"I know just the thing!" Ryan suddenly said. We both jumped.

"We can dress you up in a bunny suit, a pink one! Just think!"

"Very funny Ryan! I will if you agree to go in your underwear!"

"Awww. I thought you would look cute…"

"I'll decide what I'll wear myself, thank-you. End of discussion."

"You're planning to ditch the party altogether, like you did the year before last, aren't you? We'll have to keep an eye on her, Suzie. Drag her there in her nighties if we have to," he said winking. We laughed.

"I promise I'll go to the stupid party. Okay?"

Reviews? (-:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Suzie and I were on our way to Billy's shop to meet Ryan, when I smelt something burning.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Suzie, but she just looked at me puzzled.

"No, what?"

"Something is burning." She sniffed harder.

"No, I don't smell anything.

"Something is on fire…the smell is coming from that direction!" I said, starting to run.

"Wait, Page!" Suzie yelled, but I wasn't listening. I was sure of it. I crossed the street, and rounded the corner when indeed, smoke was bouldering out the Bakery windows belonging to the Carsons. People were already gathered outside. Mrs Carson was hysteric. Several of the townsmen had gone hunting for the weekend. Julian was coughing. He was black from the smoke. So were his friends

"I don't see him!" he told his mother, coughing still. "The smoke is too thick, Mrs Carson," Victor was saying.

Mrs Carson was crying, "oh, no, not my son! Not Tyler!"

"Tyler is still in there!" I said when Suzie finally caught up with me,"I have to try to help!"

"Page, don't be mad! If Julian and the others couldn't, how will you be able to help? You'll just get yourself killed!" I ignored her, pulling out of her grip and ran around to the side entrance. I heard Julian and Mrs Carson call after me, but ignored them as well. I took a deep breath and went in. The place was dark with smoke. I knew the roof would not hold much longer. I couldn't call out to Tyler, so I started searching, my eyes watering. I wasn't sure how long my breath will hold or when the flames would break through from the kitchen. Finally I saw him. He was lying partly hidden behind one of the cake cabinets. I was so shocked when I saw that his whole side and face was covered in blood and burnt flesh, that I took in a breath of smoke. It was choking me, I realised with panic. I pulled off my jacket and covered my mouth, trying to keep from coughing. At the same time I was trying to pull Tyler by his arm, taking care not to touch where he was burnt. He was quite heavy, not being a very active teenager. I needed air, desperately, but I knew I couldn't leave Tyler. It was now or never. I dropped the jacket after taking a short breath and pulled. We had moved several paces when there was a small explosion, and the flames broke through the kitchen and poured out. A beam fell and blocked the way to the exit. The heat was excruciating. I would have cried out, had it not been that there wasn't enough air. My head suddenly spun and I knew I was losing consciousness. "Goodbye, world," I thought before everything went dark.

I woke to a slow beeping sound. I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital room, again… The beeping was a heart monitor. There was a tube inserted into my nose. The beeping was going franctic as I sat up quickly and pulled it out. Just as I was about to swing my legs of the bed someone took hold of my shoulders and pressed me back.

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere, Miss Mckennitt!" Daniel said.

"I'm fine," I protested, but gave up. He was much stronger than I, I realised.

"Feeling better?" he asked when he was sure I wouldn't make a run for it if he let go of my shoulders.

"My throat is a bit sore, and my skin feels stiff, especially my arms. Apart from that I'm as healthy as a teenager…how's Tyler?" I asked worried.

"Not as well as you. He was burnt quite badly, but he'll survive…" Just then Suzie and my mom came in. Daniel stood aside.

"Oh, my darling! I was so worried! What on earth were you thinking?" mom went on as she hugged me.

"I wasn't thinking at all…" I murmured. My head was still hazy and it hurt to speak. My voice sounded terrible, like I've swallowed a cactus.

"Your father will be furious!" she continued.

"I know."

"You're lucky you didn't get all fried up like Tyler," Suzie was now saying,"you barely have marks on you. Amazing! And you smelled that fire several blocks away."

"She always had a very good sense of smell,"my mom was saying proudly,"she could always tell I was going to bake choc-chip cookies before I even put them in the oven."

"Lucky me," I said. When they finally left, Daniel gave me an injection and I fell asleep again. Funny, there was a thin vase with an unusual flower on my bedside table…

"Again, the famous doctor Morrison had saved the day!" I told my reflection in the mirror. He had pulled me and Tyler out. How, I had no idea. He had no marks on him. Everybody was singing his praises. The men were thankful, especially Mr Carson and my dad, who both went with on the hunting expedition. Everyone helped to rebuild the Bakery. Apparently the one gas stove had a leak.

Tyler was recovering nicely. The fact that I had tried to help was almost not mentioned, I thought sourly. Foolish, stupid, impulsive, were words more often associated with me. Oh, well, so much for trying to be a heroine…

Some days later...

"Finally, we're done!" Ryan announced and I opened my eyes. They were both staring at me in wonder.

"Does it look that terrible?" I mumbled.

"I've never seen anything like it," Ryan said.

"This will be a night Everett will remember. Dust on the plastics!" Suzie yelled.

"And the gel-boys!" Ryan added," Page…you…will remember me, while everyone is admiring you, to dance with me tonight, will you?" he asked.

"Of course I will! Don't be silly. I won't forget who my real friends are, even if I looked like…" I just caught sight of myself in the mirror… I stared in shock. Was that _me?_

I was planning on just staying home, but Ryan and Suzie came over, refusing to hear any of it. They had brought me an ensemble to wear. I looked very elegant in a long black, long-sleeved dress, which had been Suzie's grandmother's. Alterations had been done to it. Now it looked like one of those old-style dresses which you normally saw ladies wear in horror movies… a vampire… Suzie gave me a pair of plastic teeth.

"I don't know what to say…" I finally said. My hair was done up very elegantly by Ryan, and Suzie did the make-up. I could hardly recognise myself.

"Say thank you and let's get going. It's already ten minutes past six!" Ryan said impatiently. He certainly looked handsome in his Zorro outfit tonight. Suzie looked beautiful in her nymph dress. Her mother had sewn all the leaves on. With her golden hair and blue eyes she could look pretty in anything.

We got into Ryan's Mustang that he borrowed from his dad and set of to the city hall. This event was held every year and everyone in town participated, from children to old ones. Last year there was a granny that dressed like Marilyn Monroe! Everyone was welcome.

Outside the hall I told them I just wanted a couple of minutes.

"Don't disappoint us and ran away, Page. We worked very hard on all of this," Suzie had said seriously before she and Zorro went in. He galantly took his hat off and made a swinging movement with it.

I could just imagine what Ella would say. She hated me since I moved here, for what reason I had no idea. I had had a crush on Julian Carson for a while, even if he was younger than me, but he and she were always labeled as a couple. I had later decided that he was a jerk. Ryan helped me see him for what he really was. Ryan and Suzie had always been there for me. They were wonderful friends.

I took another deep breath before sneaking into the hall from a side entrance. The hall was quite crowded. Good, that way I won't be noticed. I was wrong. The first person I bumped into was Ella. She hadn't recognised me. She just glanced at me, and then decided I wasn't worth her attention, then ignored me. I was just about to pass when a voice sounded up.

"Page! Finally you show up!" Ava's sharp voice could be heard for miles.

"Page?" Ella now asked in surprise. Oh boy, I thought as I turned to face her, smiling.

"Good evening, Ella. Good to see you too. Bye." I pushed through the crowd to where Ava was waiting for me.

"Page? Is that really you?" Ella went on as she kept up with me.

"Yes, it's me. So what?" I asked facing her again.

She had that jealous, you're not-good-enough-compared-to-me look on her face.

"What are you wearing? Your grandma's gown?" She laughed and Catherine and Hillary, who seemed to have appeared out of thin air, were laughing with her, like an echo. It was funny how they still tried to be carbon copies of her, even though they weren't in school anymore.

I wasn't in a mood to let her spoil my evening.

"You look lovely too, thank you. Now, excuse me please."

"I hate her," Ava was saying to me, when they couldn't hear us anymore," her brother Ethan is just a pain in the…, you know what, as she." I smiled at her.

"Did mom and dad come with you?"

"No, they stayed at home. Mom wasn't feeling too well, and dad had some 'bookwork' to do," she said winking.

"They can just say if they want a night alone," I replied,"oh, well. Enjoy yourself. I'll get you in the parking lot at eleven."

"Aww…the fireworks will only be at twelve. Tyler said it is going to be the best in years!"

"Allright," I said with a sigh," quarter past twelve then.

"Thank you!" she had to yell to be heard and hugged me. She was dressed like a little red devil. I just smiled.

The three musketeers a.k.a. the gelboys, got a lot of attention with their performances, swinging their fake swords around and trying to sound all noble and brave. They certainly impressed many girls with their antics. Julian finally came over and dramatically asked me to dance with him, making a clumsy bow.

"I'm honoured by your request, my lord," I played along,"but I'm afraid I must decline. I had already promised a dance to a friend." He was surprised that I had refused him. Many girls would ditch their boyfriends to have a dance with him.

"Indeed she has!" Ryan's voice sounded up,"My lady," he said, touching the rim of his hat, nodding slightly. I responded by nodding slightly back. I accepted his arm. Julian was still dumbstruck as we left. Ryan looked like a cat who got a whole chest full of fish.

"Thank you, Page. That was the biggest present anyone could give me! Wow, did you see that look on his face!"

"My pleasure, Ryan. Even Catherine was staring."

"She was?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, she couldn't keep her eyes off you. Perhaps if you got her away from Ella and asked her to dance, she would accept."

"You really think so?"

"You'll never know if you don't try, will you?" When the dance stopped, he set off to find Catherine. I hoped for the best with all my heart. Suzie was dancing with Adrian Sleight, her boyfriend for the past two years. They looked so happy together... I suddenly felt the need to be alone. The crowded room felt smothering. I made my way outside.

It was full moon. I found a bench and sat down. The shoes were hurting me. I took them off and rubbed my sore feet. My head was swimming. The images of what I saw in the woods still bothered me. The other day I had heard dad and some of the other men talk of sightings of a 'bear' in the woods. They were planning another hunting expedition, since their last one was unsucessful. Some of Marius' sheep had disappeared since then, renewing the men's spirit. I was unsure what to do. Should I try to stop them? Tell them it's a werewolf? Yeah, right.

I could still hear the music from here.

"Am I disturbing you?" a voice asked with an accent. I would know that voice anywhere. Strange.

"No, not at all," I replied, moving a bit to the side so he could sit down next to me, but he kept standing.

"Beautiful night," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, but yet you sit out here alone. I wonder why?"

"I don't like big parties. I only came because I didn't want to dissapoint Suzie and Ryan."

"What would you rather be doing, miss Mckennitt?"

"Call me Page like everyone else. Well, I like reading, running, hiking…or do you mean what would I rather be doing tonight?"

"A little of both, I guess. I wonder…will you have this dance with me, Page?" he asked, uncertainty audible.

I was surprised.

"Me? Here?" I asked.

"Yes, or do you wish to go back inside?"

"No!" I said quickly, getting up. Here is fine. Please just excuse me being barefoot. These shoes are not comfortable."

He laughed softly.

"That's fine. I promise I won't step on your toes."

I smiled back at him. He offered his hand, and I accepted. He was dressed very stylish. His jacket was richly embroidered and he wore black leather riding boots and leather gloves. His blond hair was tied neatly in his neck. His white shirt had a high collar and a scarf was tied around his neck, like the old English gentlemen used to do. He looked extremely handsome.

We started dancing. He knew exactly what he was doing. He turned out to be a very good dancer. Was there anything he couldn't do perfectly? I wondered. He was laughing softly, and I wondered why. The song stopped and the next one started. I din't want to stop dancing, and was glad when he didn't. The song was slow. I wasn't sure what to do. He pulled me closer to him and we continued dancing. His face was now only inches from mine. I knew he was looking at me intently, but I couldn't meet his eyes. My heart was misbehaving again. I could feel my face playing traitor too. His smell was intoxicating. I suddenly found that I couldn't think coherently anymore. I let my cheek rest against his shoulder.

"Still so weak," he murmered. I didn't understand what he meant, but my mind was still so clouded that I didn't want to do anything but dance like this. He pushed me away

gently.

"Sorry," I apologised, "I should know better."

He looked puzzled. I knew there was no chance for us. I wouldn't hurt myself even by hoping.

"Please excuse me." I said, picking up my shoes and then dashing for the hall, before the traitors tears could escape. I didn't see him again that night, and somehow felt very disappointed. Late that night I was still lying awake, thinking of the strange sensations I felt when I was dancing with him. It somehow felt as if I should know him, but that would be impossible. Being a warm summer's night, my window stayed open. A slight breeze blew my curtains softly. Tears of frustration streaked my cheeks. I wish I could remember my past! Later I turned on my stomach and started drifting away. Something brushed over my cheek lightly, but when I opened my eyes there was nothing. Must have been the wind…

Reviews! Reviews! Thank you! (-:


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! The next chapter... :-)

Chapter 4

I had been cleaning one of the tables at Sam's diner, when a youngster fell, spilling her juice over the floor. She had come with a group that was apparently just traveling through. They ordered lunch and lots of beer. Sam, who seemed to have a slight dislike in me, asked me to be their waitress. Some of the men made rude remarks that I pretended not to hear. There were two women, the one the baby's mother. She only laughed and continued her conversation with the others when the child cried. I picked the girl up and comforted her.

"Shhh. Don't cry. It's okay. Here. You can have this." I gave her one of the mini doughnuts we sold. I would pay Sam for it later. The child took it and sucked on it, still sobbing lightly.

"What do you think you are doing?" A woman suddenly yelled at me. The mother.

"Your daughter fell, madam."

"I can see that, but what are you giving her?"

"A doughnut."

"She can't have that. It has too much sugar!" The woman pulled the girl from my arms and threw the doughnut away. The child looked shocked at first, then started sobbing again.

"Stop your nagging if you don't want another hiding!" she hissed. Mercifully the child quited down. I couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel. Tears burned behind my eyelids. It took all have to keep my self-control. I clutched my fists as I glared in the woman's direction. The group was already loudly bickering about who had been the drunkest before. The next moment the vase that was on a nearby table fell. The whole room was quiet for a moment. I immediately got a cloth and started cleaning up. The vase had moved. It was in the middle of the table. I had made it move. I knew that, but I didn't know how. All I remember was that I felt this intense anger…

As I got up, my eyes met Daniel's. I never realised that he was here. He must have entered while I was in the kitchen. He was sitting at one of the corner tables, a glass of water and the newspaper in front of him. I quickly looked down again, and picked up the last of the glass pieces. The group left soon after. I sighed with relieve. I still felt very sorry for the poor child. I cleaned up their table. One of the men had stuck a knife into the table.

"That…that…" I was thinking of all kinds of names, as I tried to remove it. It was stuck.

"Damn…"

"May I?" a voice asked, that I would know anywhere.

I looked at him as casually as I could, and stood aside. He took hold and removed as if it was in butter and handed it to me.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He had a strange look on his face as he just looked at me. It freaked me out in a way, but the other part of me loved it. He was absolutely the most attractive man I've met. My hands were shaking terribly as I gathered the glassware onto the tray.

"You are upset, sit down awhile," he said, taking the glass out of my hand and pushing me into a nearby seat. He sat down opposite me.

"A coke, please," he asked Ryan, who was just passing to attend to another table. He glanced at me once with a lifted eyebrow, then went to fetch it. The coke was for me. I didn't realise I was so thirsty. I emptied it quite quickly. Daniel just observed me silently.

"Thank you," I said, getting up. Sam would be upset if he saw me sitting like this…

"What are you doing, Page?" Sam asked behind me. I jumped. Speak of the devil…

"My apologies, sir. I had insisted to buy miss McKennit a drink," Daniel interfered.

"Oh…if that's the case…just don't make a habit of it miss McKennit." He turned and marched back to the kitchen, barking out orders to the staff. I sighed in relief.

"Could I give you a ride home, later, Miss Mckennitt?"

"I prefer walking, thank you, sir." I could barely handle my heartbeat. Why would he be so interested in me? I don't want to get hurt.

"Can I walk with you then?"

I wanted to object, but then made the mistake of looking at his face. His eyes had a sincerity in them that I could not describe. They were almost pleading. "Please?"

"Fine. My shift stops at five." I couldn't say no to that face.

"I'll be waiting," he said happily, greeted me and the others nearby and left.

"What's that about?" Ryan aske me when our shift came to a finish.

"I don't know. He wants to walk with me."

"Just be careful, Page. If he hurts you in any way, and I mean any way…"

"I doubt someone like him would do something like that, Ryan. I just don't understand why he's so interested in me."

"What's not to like?"

"You just say that to make me feel good. I'm nothing compared to Ella and many of the other girls. I'm just plain Jane."

"You know some men might find a plain Jane as you call it, more attractive than Barbie."

"Don't try to fill my head with nonsense. I know what I am. Anyway…anything from Catherine?" She had actually danced with him once, until Ella interrupted.

"Nope. My Juliet still ignores me," he said with a dreamy sigh. That seemed to have distracted him a bit.

I walked a bit faster so I could get outside before he could say something else.

"See you tomorrow then!" I greeted and ran into Daniel in my haste. It was like running into a wall. If he hadn't caught me I would have found myself flat on my back. He didn't even move an inch!

"Sorry, I didn't see you," I apologized, blushing furiously.

"No need to apologize. Shall we go?" he asked. As we walked I sometimes stole moments to look at him when I thought he wouldn't notice. I was very much aware that he was observing me. His eyes had an intensity in them that I tried to avoid. It was like he could see into my soul. We walked in silence for most of the way, but he seemed perfectly at ease. I was having a hard time controlling my emotions. I felt like a silly school girl.

"Oh, about the other night, sorry for the way I behaved. That wasn't nice of me," I said just to break the silence. I tried avoiding looking in his eyes, but failed. They completely captivated me. Something in them somehow seemed so familiar… a strong feeling of déjà vu gripped me.

"I should apologise to you, miss Mckennitt…"

"Don't…"

We just stared at each other.

"Oh, you're back! Page dear, can I ask you to…" my mom's voice interrupted the moment.

"Sorry, didn't know someone is with you. Good day doctor Morrison."

"Good day, Mrs Mckennitt. I was just saying goodbye to Page."

"Aren't you first coming in for something to drink? I've baked some choc-chip cookies."

"Thank you, Mrs Mckennitt, but I'll have to decline." My mom had a determined expression on her face. She wasn't about to give this up so easily.

I caught a glimpse of something like agony for a fleet second as I glanced at Daniel and instinctively came to his defence.

"He really can't mom, he still has a long way back to town and it looks like it's going to rain soon."

"Did you walk here? Goodness! If Page's car wasn't down, she could give you a lift back…" Thanks mom! I rather wanted others to think I walk for health reasons, which were partly true…

"Your car is broken?"

"Yes, but that gives me an excuse to walk. Mom would usually not hear of it. I actually secretly hopes it doesn't run again," I said teasingly.

"Page!" Mom rebuked in a kindly way.

"I wouldn't mind giving Page a lift in the mornings."

"Oh, that's not nessassary…" I started saying.

"If it's not too much out of your way," mom interrupted.

"Not at all, Mrs McKennitt."

"Then it's settled. I'd rather know my daughter is in safe hands than walking by herself. Goodness knows what could happen to her."

"But…" I tried, but was interrupted again. Mom and Daniel had their heads in one cap on this.

"I agree, Mrs McKennitt. I will pick you up tomorrow quarter to eight?" he said looking at me.

"That will be fine," mom answered for me.

"Good evening to you Mrs Mckennitt, goodbye Page," he said and kissed me fleetly on the cheek before going. I was speechless.

"Don't just stand there dumbstruck, Page, I need your help in the kitchen."

He kissed me! I touched my cheek were a few moments ago his lips touched. They were cold, but it wasn't repulsive. It had sent something like an electric current through me.

My knight in shining armour, or should I rather say a dark grey suit, arrived the next morning with his light blue sports-car. He even opened the door for me. I felt very clumsy and out of place as I got in. I could smell the leather of the interior. The car must still be quite new. I was afraid to touch anything. We didn't speak much on the drive to town. I was too nervous. Maybe he sensed it?

"Take care, Page," he said as I was about to get out right in front of Sam's. His gloved hand held my cheek for a moment. Again he had that intense something in his eyes. Was it longing? I blushed tomato red of course, and mumbled "I will" as I stumbled out. I hoped no one had seen it…

"I'll be here at five," he said just before I closed the door. I smiled and nodded weakly. He drove off.

Reviews are very much apreciated! Thank you! (-:


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

It had been several days since Daniel started giving me lifts, even though it was quite out his way, in fact, he lived on the other side of town. Those short rides, because he drove quite fast, were kind-of nice. We got to know each other a little better. Although, I must say, that he mostly asked me questions and I did the talking. Being nervous I would usually blabber on, but he didn't seem to mind. He looked like he actually enjoyed listening to me. Ryan had said he would have a look at my car as soon as he gets time. I wonder if he was jealous? Apart from working at Sam's he also helped his dad at the garage. How he coped with it all I could only marvel.

This weekend everyone in Everett would be spending the day at the lake just outside of town. Then they would barbecue and swim and play games. I never swam. I feared the water, it felt like it would simply swallow me up. The others always thought me weird, but at least they let me be. Mom usually kept nearby to make sure no one would try to drag me in. Mom has taken ill unfortunately, and dad had gone to the city to see one of his suppliers. It meant Ava and I were on our own this time. Ava's promise to look after me didn't inspire much comfort. She would be forgetting about me as soon as she meets up with her friends. Kids...

Julian still ignored me, since I refused to dance with him at the ball. Ella glared at me too from time to time. Daniel had said he wasn't sure if he'd be there. I was disappointed when I didn't see him. The sky was overcast, but it was still warm enough to swim. I had wished it would be too cold, so that there would be no danger of getting thrown in. The boys always threw some unfortunate girl in. Without mom to scold at them if they get near me, I would have to be alert and keep out of the way. Suzie sat with me for a while. Ryan had already dived in when Ava and I arrived. Later she joined them. I kept sitting on the quilt. Some of the parents were getting fires started for the barbecue. I happily observed from what I thought was a safe spot when, to my horror, some of the boys came straight for me. Julian was at the lead.

"Grab her!" he shouted. I protested, but the nearby parents just laughed. They had no idea what intense fear grabbed hold of me. My stomach turned.

"Please, no! I beg you!" I screamed, but they dragged me to the jetty. "No! Let me go!" I yelled angrily now. I suddenly had a flashback. Boys I've never seem before were laughing at me, dragging me. I begged them to let me go…

"Okay, we'll let you go. Now!" Julian shouted to the boys, who swung me into the air and dropped me. I let out another scream. The air left my lungs as I sunk into the water. I was too shocked to move. Fear numbed my muscles. I knew I had to move if I didn't want to drown, but failed. I had more flashes. I had been in icy water, like a river or current. I fought to get air. Where these flashes came from I had no idea, but I had the same fear. The fear of drowning. I was just about to lose consciousness when I saw someone swimming towards me under the water. The face looked familiar…but his eyes were pitch black…

"Page! Page!" someone yelled. I felt hands pressing down on my chest. The water bubbled out of my mouth. I was turned on my side as I coughed. More water came out.

"Page, are you alright?" Daniel asked. He was soaking wet, his clothes clinging to his masculine body. He looked very worried. Some of the parents and others stood by.

"I think… so," I said between coughs. Then I started crying. Shock overruled embarrassment. To my surprise he enfolded me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Page!" Julian's voice sounded up nearby. I didn't even look at him. I kept my face pressed to Daniel's chest.

"Go away!" I said angrily, and then started sobbing again. My whole body shook and shivered.

"She's in shock. Bring her some coke," Daniel instructed, pulling a blanket around me. I drank it and fought hard to control the shivers. We had moved closer to one of the fires to dry. The others were still enjoying themselves at the lake. Seems like they had already forgotten that I had almost drown. I hated Julian. How could he! The heat from the fire had a soothing effect on me. So did Daniel's arms around me…

"Feeling better?"

"Yes…thank you…for saving my life, again."

He smiled his mesmerizing smile. "Anything for you…" Did I hear right, or did he add "my love"? He leaned down and kissed my forehead. Another flashback tore at me. I was clothed in nothing but a blanket, near a fireplace in a huge richly decorated room. My hair was still damp. Someone was with me, but I couldn't distinguish who. I remember feeling hands gliding over my shoulders and back, kissing… I blushed scarlet at some of the other details that instantly flashed into my mind. Was I going mad? I shivered lightly. Daniel interpreted it as shock and held me bit more tightly, sending another blush over my face.

Tomorrow would be Saturday. Ryan had fixed my car and I was excited to get moving. I felt the need to get out a bit. I was feeling very confused and tense about the flashbacks I've had at the lake. I asked mom and dad if I could go to the city. It was about six hours drive. They were a bit worried that my car might give trouble, but I quickly reassured them that Ryan had fixed the problem. At long last they gave in. Being an adult they couldn't exactly tell me what to do. It felt wonderful as I turned the cd player on and took off five o'clock in the morning. I promised to book in at a place that evening. I turned the volume up so that it would keep my mind from wandering. I didn't want to think.

I walked around in one of the huge shopping malls. There was so much to look at. I enjoyed every moment. Bought Ava a 'gypsy' scarf. She would love it. Later I just strolled, enjoying an ice-cream, when I suddenly sensed something wasn't right. In the corner of my eye I saw a man staring at me. When I looked at him, he suddenly became very interrested in the baby toys displayed in the window in front of him. Yeah right! He doesn't look like the _fatherly_type. I bet he doesn't even have a wife! I walked through several shops and tried to lose him, but somehow he always spotted me. This was starting to creep me out. I mad my way to my car in the parkade area, and to my horror found that the engine was dead. I instinctively knew the cables were cut. I decided not to stay in the car, and got out. Hands grabbed me and threw me back against the car's door.

"Were do you think _you're _going?" my stalker asked.

"Let go of me at once!" I demanded. He laughed, keeping me in a tight grip. He was unusually strong…I stomped on his foot with all my might and he didn't even flinch!

"Stop your nonsense, woman. If I weren't under oath not to harm you, I would already have torn your little bloodsucker throat out." I stopped fighting. Why was he calling me a bloodsucker? Who was he? _What _was he? His eyes were a little unnatural, muddy in colour.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked.

He ignored my questions. Two others were approaching now.

"Don't scream or try anything stupid. I'll kill you, oath or no oath." I was frightened.

"Is _this_ pathetic creature really her?" the one asked.

"Gosh, but she's barely a scrap. Why would Valencia want _her?"_

"I don't care why. Let's just get going."

They came closer to me. My mouth was too dry to make any sounds. These men were not human. I knew that. I somehow sensed it, apart from noticing a unsettling shimmer in their eyes when shadows shaded it.

I was roughly pulled away from the door I had been slammed into.

"Should we put a bag over her head or something?" the one asked.

"No." The other took out a syringe. I panicked.

"No! Don't! I beg you!"

"Shut up!"

"She's nothing like I expected. A shame, really."

He was about to press it into my arm.

"Let her go."

They growled as they swung around to face the voice. I felt relieve flush over me when I saw Daniel, but at the same time I became terrified. These were not humans. They could harm him!"

"Daniel, get away…" I yelled, but got punched in the stomach so hard that I gasped for air.

"I will not repeat myself, _dogs," _he said calmly.

I noticed something…his eyes…they were as dark as night. I remembered the eyes I saw in the lake. _He's _not human either!

The other two stormed at him. I screamed, but got slammed into my car's door again, so hard that everything went black.

When I regained consciousness, I became aware that I was inside a car. The seat was put down, so I could lay comfortably. I smelled leather…Daniel's car. My body was stiff and very sore. The windows were open. I could hear the ocean and sea-gulls. Daniel quickly looked at me as if sensing that I have awakened. For a long moment we just stared at each other. He had such beautiful blue eyes, so intense in colour. I remembered how dark they had been in the parkade…

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Page. I will never harm you."

I still hadn't found my voice. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Page, but there isn't much time. I need to tell you something and I hope you will not hate me for it."

My mind cleared a little. I tried calming my nerves by lightening the mood.

"Oh, let me guess. You _are_ married?"

"No."

"You are planning to go away?"

"Not exactly."

"Then usually there's the excuse that you're sorry, but you just don't fancy brunettes."

"My goodness, no. Stop babbling nonsense and listen to what I have to say." I kept quiet.

"I can tell you something of your past, but you must promise to listen until the end of the story and to keep everything to yourself."

__________________

Your reviews inspire me. Tell me what you think! (-:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was still in a haze the next morning. Daniel had driven me home that night. He wouldn't get tired on the road like I would. In fact, I learnt that he never slept… My car would be fixed and brought back the next day. I was sure I finally lost my mind. Daniel was part of an organisation known as the Covenant, a group of elite…vampires. I still couldn't get my head around it. Apparently I also had some vampire blood in me. He didn't tell me how. Was my mom or dad a vampire? I'm part vampire? How could it be? Why don't I thirst everyone's blood? I was too shocked to say anything. After he had told me the story, that he had come to find me to keep me safe and that a pack of werewolves were also after me, he had taken me home. I wasn't feeling well. I took a warm bath and then went straight to bed. Daniel said that he would speak with me again the next day.

It was Sunday. I did my usual chores without really registering what I was doing. Mom later asked me if I was allright. I then tried to appear more happy, not wanting her to ask more questions. My head was spinning. I must have been dreaming, I finally decided. It was all a bad dream... Everything went scew since I saw that damn werewolf in the forest! Perhaps I hallusionated that as well! Well, there's one way to find out. I'll go to where I saw it. It had scratched the one tree as if marking territory. If it really exists, the marks will still be there. I knew I was being foolish, but I wanted to be sure and set of on the path to the woods…

It was a clouded day. It would soon start raining again, but I couldn't be bothered. The need to make sense of my insanity drove me onward. Finally I reached the clearing. I pushed some branches out of my way. There was the tree, scratches laying crisscross over it. I went closer and let my fingers run over it. The scratches were unusually deep, made by very powerful paws.

"So the werewolf _does _exist," I murmured to myself. Perhaps I could show my dad this. It might persuade them to believe my story.

"Page!" someone called out behind me. I jumped, yelling in surprise.

"Daniel! You startled me!" _Boy, was he angry_.

"Of all places, what are you doing here? Are you seeking your death?" he asked shaking me at the shoulders.

"No. I am just trying to make sure I'm not going out of my mind! I'm confused and scared, okay?" I said close to tears.

His face softened.

"I was so worried that something had happened to you. I did tell you last night that these wolves were sent after you. If they found you…"

A sound made him pull me behind him, covering me protectively. He made a deep growling, not human, sound.

"Oh, god…you really _are_ a vampire!" I exclaimed. He kept his protective stance for a couple of moments longer, listening. Then he relaxed, facing me again.

"You don't like vampires?" he asked amused.

"It's not that. I am supposed to be part one, am I not?" I sighed. _He was so out of my league. How silly I was to even think_…I forced my thoughts away.

"Do they know who I am?" I asked.

"Not yet, it seems. They are still watching the place. Their sense of smell will make it easy to snuff out a vampire, even a half-one." Understanding dawned.

"Oh, I had no idea!" I said, now wanting to get out of this place as quickly as possible.

"Good idea, get onto my back."

Great, now my hearing is finally going as well! "What?"

"Climb onto my back, it will be much faster than your running."

It felt awkward riding piggy-back like a school-child when you're 24. I wasn't exactly petite either. He didn't even make a sound as he locked his arms securely around my legs.

"Hold tightly around my neck. Shut your eyes if you need to."

"Why…?" I asked, but the next moment he was running at incredible speed, the words lost in the wind. I was terrified, and quickly closed my eyes, hiding my face in his neck. It was like my weight had no effect on him at all. After what felt like a long time, he suddenly stopped. My head was turning. He let me down, holding me up. We were at the Kestler Mansion.

He led me inside, asking Logan to keep on the lookout. We went into a richly decorated lounge. A fire was burning cheerfully in the fireplace. For a moment I had thought it was the same room I had seen in one of my flashbacks, but it wasn't. Portraits hung on the walls. The furniture looked antique and expensive. I felt reluctant to sit on the couch, afraid I would somehow ruin it. Daniel went to a cabinet, taking out two glasses. In the meanwhile, I was examining the room. It had a somehow ancient feel to it. Almost like I somehow traveled to medieval times…

"Here," he said, offering me a glass with red fluid in it. I looked at him with shock.

"It's not blood, silly girl. I do keep wine for guests. It will help your nerves calm down."

"Oh," I replied feeling dumb. His glass definitely _did_ contain blood. It was darker in colour, I now realised. _I wonder what it was from?_

"I do not drink human blood," he answered as if I was asking aloud,"I am amongst the few that restrict ourselves to animals…you could call us vegetarians of a sort," he said smiling at the phrase.

"And it satisfies you?" I asked curiously, sipping some wine. I didn't like the taste much…

"Not intirely, but it is adequate. It does mean we have to hunt more often."

_Hunt. That was a strange thought. I knew of hunting with my dad. Did they use firearms?_

"No," he answered,"I do not need to use a gun."

_It made sense. With his incredible speed and strength…my weight was nothing to him_…suddenly another thought struck me. My eyes widened.

"You can read my thoughts?"

"..yes…you are not doing much to block it. I will have to teach you…there are many things I must teach you…" he said ponderously.

_Great, that means he knew everything I've been thinking_…I didn't dwell on the thought any further, trying to avoid blushing again. Dammit!

"What am I to do now?" I asked, to keep myself from thinking,"I mean, I can't have a pack of werewolves near my family. I won't allow them to get hurt!"

Daniel came out of his musings. "How?" he asked, observing me.

"You said something about teaching me? Can you teach me how to fight them? Or chase them away? There has to be some good in being a half-blood! Anything!"

"Calm down, Page. Killing a werewolf is not like taking a shot at a deer with a hunting rifle."

"Keep out of my mind!" I yelled angrily at him.

"Sorry, but you sort-of scream out your thoughts. It's difficult for me to ignore them when you're so close." I was surprised.

"Really? And I've been consciously trying not to think at all."

"That's the point. You're trying too hard. It comes over like screaming. You must just let your thoughts drift in the current. Let it melt in, so that it becomes unnoticeable."

"How?" I asked defeated. This was going to harder than I thought.

Bendedict sighed, putting down his empty glass. He then came and kneeled before me, taking my face between his fingertips.

"Close your eyes." I did as he asked.

"Concentrate on your thoughts…you will notice that they become more defined, vibrant. You can see, hear and smell them in your mind…now imagine you are letting it go like putting a leaf on a stream. Let it drift away. You will notice that those thoughts fade. They are like distant memories now. They have been moved into your deep subconscious memory, a place very hard to reach. Every thought you want to keep hidden you can hide there…" I sat for a while in silence, thinking on what he said, trying to apply it. The whole time I stayed conscious of his fingertips. I opened my eyes, finding his blue eyes studying me.

"How did I do?" I asked.

"You still need some practice, but you have potential. You were wondering why I kept my fingertips on the sides of your face. While you hide memories, you must still focus on something else, something you want the other person to think you are thinking. If there is just a void, it would give away that you are hiding your thoughts."

"Can all vampires read thoughts?"

"No. Only a few. I know of only three, but there could be more."

"So, it's a special ability?"

"Yes."

"Can you have more than one ability?" I asked, curious as ever.

"Yes…_but it is very rare_…" he spoke in my head.

My eyes widened. "You spoke in my head!"

"Yes, I can because you had not yet learnt how to block me out. I have only taught you how to hide thoughts you don't wish others to see."

"I'm starting to wonder who I should be more afraid of, the werewolves or you?"

He smiled. "You do not need to fear me, dear Page. I will keep you safe and help you become strong. Valencia will not succeed in her plans."

"Valencia, she's the vampire that set the wolves on me, right? I don't think I really understand why."

"She had found out of your existence. How, I'm not sure. She wants to use you for her own plans, to become a pawn. Just imagine, a half-breed, with above normal human abilities, but not bound by our…restrictions. There are many things she could use you for. When she's tired of you, she'll just dispose of you like she did with many others…"

"That's sick! Why didn't she come for me herself if she wanted me so desperately? I thought vampires and werewolves hate each other?"

"She's not a _vegetarian_. She doesn't want to expose our kind because she slaughtered an entire town, trying to find you. The werewolves don't crave your blood, but like I said in the woods, they can smell our kind."

"That makes sense…but that means they will eventually come here, right? You are in danger as well!"

"I do not have to fear them, but you are still too vulnerable. I would have liked to keep you here in the mansion, but it would worry your folks."

"Yeah, and I can't tell them we're surrounded by werewolves."

"They will not risk coming into town in their wolf form…"

"You mean they can change?" I asked astonished,"Into what?"

"Humans of course. That's what they were before they became what they are anyway."

"Is it true that you become a wolf if you get bitten by one?"

"Their teeth are venomous, just like vampires. If they leave their victim alive, which is very seldom the case, yes. It's a question of self-control."

"Is it the same for vampires?"

"With us it is more a matter of choice. Only newborns are unstable and unable to control themselves."

"Oh…does it hurt much? To change, I mean?"

Daniel looked at me speculatively. "It does." He didn't elaborate, and I didn't want to push him into talking about things he don't want to. He got up.

"I must get you home. Tell no one, but keep alert to any strangers. Don't trust anyone you don't know, no matter what. If you see such persons, I need you to inform me of them."

My face tightened. "Are you going to…"

"No. I don't eat junk food," he said, the corners of his mouth twisting up,"don't you worry about them. I'll just make sure they get the message that they are not welcome here and leave."

"Thank you," I said when I got out of his car,"for everything."

"Your welcome, Page," he had said with so much intensity in his eyes that I forgot to breathe. He chuckled softly as I closed the door and walked to my house in a daze.

______________

Reviews are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is! (-:

Chapter 7

It felt kind-of cool to have a secret. Mom and dad believed Daniel's story that someone drove into my parked car. That would explain the dent on the side… I think they would have believed Daniel had he told them I had been abducted by aliens. His smile had that effect on people. It's like they cannot think straight. I wondered if that was one of his other abilities?

Daniel became a mentor to me. Every afternoon I would slip away with some excuse or another and head off to the arranged place where he would pick me up in his car. He didn't want me to walk alone outside town and I didn't want people asking unnecessary questions if they saw us together every day. He taught me many things. Being a half-blood gave me certain abilities that I was unaware of. It had to be 'awakened'. As the days went by I became more and more proficient. I was more resilient and faster than the average human. A little bit tougher too, but only a little compared to Daniel. At first I was afraid to launch at him with weapons, but soon learnt that his skin was as thick as an elephants, but felt like normal skin to the touch, just cold. He was very pleased with my progress. Sometimes we would be wrestling and at times simply land in an awkward position. There would be a pause, and that _look_ of longing in his eyes. I would usually blush and start babbling…

Unfortunately I had not been careful enough one day and so Suzie had discovered me leaving with Daniel in his car. She confronted me the next day.

"Are you mad? What will your parents say? How long has this thing been going on? What if you became pregnant?" she rambled on without taking a breath so I couldn't interrupt.

Her last words caught me by surprise.

"Pregnant? Oh, no! It's not like that at all!" I exclaimed, blushing tomato red.

"That's certainly not what it looks like! All this time…you've been seeing him every afternoon, haven't you? Don't deny it!"

"I won't, Suzie, not to you, but you have to trust me on this. It's not what it looks like."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm so sorry, but I cannot tell you. Not now…please understand."

She became furious.

"Is that what our friendship means to you? All these years, and now you suddenly can't tell me what's going on? I'm sorry, but I cannot have a friend like that." Seeing my friend walk away and not being able to do anything about it tore me apart.

Soon even Ryan was acting strange towards me. He tried to fish out why Suzie and I didn't talk anymore. She apparently didn't tell him about Daniel. For that I was grateful. Ryan very seldom came to our place anymore. He always had some or another lame excuse. Mrs Connor was very worried about our friendship-break and it became the topic of town for the week. Even mother questioned me about it. I only said that we had some disagreements and that Suzie and I needed some time apart to work things out. Ava started ignoring me, since she was still good friends with Beth and Megan, Suzie's younger sisters. It felt like my world was slowly collapsing, sinking away in quicksand. The more I try to save it the deeper it sunk.

It was little more than a week later when Daniel raised the topic.

"So you've heard of it too, then," I said gloomily.

"I have caused you pain…" he said at last.

"No. They have, because they don't want to understand!" I defended.

"It wasn't a good idea to keep this secret for so long," he continued,"I have a…suggestion to make."

"What?"

"You may want to think apon it a while, but I had already given it much thought and it seems like the best solution under the circumstances…"

I waited impatiently.

"We can limit contact to a minimum…"

It felt like I couldn't breath. The thought of not seeing him every day, hearing his voice, seeing his eyes, his smile… "No!" I said more forceful than I intended.

He smiled at me, looking somehow smug. "or we can get engaged."

I could feel the blood leave my face. After several moments I still couldn't say anything. I listened to the speedometer warning that we were reaching the 200 km p/h mark. Daniel never drove slowly. It amazed me that he never had any accidents or got any speed tickets…

I forced my thoughts back to the task at hand. I hadn't expected _this_ solution! But it made sense. That way we could see each other regularly, and it will not be a scandal.

"You mean that we put up a pretense?" I finally asked.

"No." It took several moments for me to absorb this as well.

We now stopped.

"Are you serious?" My mouth was dry. He turned to me slowly, taking my hand into his. His eyes looked intensely and inquiringly in mine.

"I would not suggest something of this nature as a mere joke, Page. You know me better than that."

"I know…it's just…I don't deserve you," I said miserably.

"Why do you say that?"

I looked into his eyes, almost losing myself in them before I replied,"you are perfect in everything you do, you are to-die-for gorgeous, my superior in every way. I have nothing to give you in comparison. It's not fair."

He smiled his mesmerizing smile.

"You are wrong, Page. To me you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You are daily in my thoughts. I worry about you when we are not together. I will not be able to live in a world where you are not mine. It would give me the greatest joy if you should agree to become my wife."

I searched the depths of his eyes for anything to contradict what he had just said, but found nothing. "Yes," I finally whispered. He lifted my hand and kissed it. "Thank you," was all he said.

The news spread through town like wildfire. My dad was so proud, it looked like he could simply burst. My mom was ecstatic. Ava was jealous, but happy. I had gone to see Suzie the day Daniel went to see my parents, and told her about the engagement.

"So it _was _what I thought it was?"

"No. We didn't want people to get that impression, that was why we tried to keep it secret. Daniel was tutoring me, and I had to go every day."

"Tutoring? What kind of tutoring?" she asked sceptically.

"Self-defence…," _I guess you could call it that?_

"He was worried about me jogging in the woods and then offered to teach me how to defend myself. Then I would be able to do something if we got into a fix sometime." I didn't say anything about werewolves or vampires.

"Why didn't he offer to tutor me as well?" she asked grumpily.

"Maybe he would have, if I asked him, but I didn't think you would like to do something like that."

"Not like being tutored by _him? _Even if he taught maths, and you know how much I hated it in school, I would go just to stare at him every day! I envy you! Wow, and now you're engaged! You and doctor Morrison!" She was almost as ecstatic as my mom.

"Suzie, I want to apologise for not telling you from the beginning."

"Nah, don't worry about that," she said, hugging me,"I'm just glad things are right between us again. I was missing you terribly! When is he going to give you your ring?"

Although things between me and Suzie improved wonderfully, Ryan still kept distant. Suzie confided in me that things broke up between them as well, and that she couldn't understand why. He apparently told her one day that he couldn't be friends with her anymore. We tried to visit him several times, but never found him home. Billy, Ryan's dad, told us that Peter, an old friend of the family, and his son Peter junior had moved here from some town which I had never heard of before. Apparently Ryan and Peter get along extremely well and are good friends.

"Hell, the only times they are not together is when they sleep or have to go to the loo!" Billy had joked. I felt somehow betrayed.

"How could he just leave us like that?" Suzie had argumented on the way home.

I didn't have any answers. So far there had not been any strangers seen in town. Billy said these two were old friends.

The next day when I entered Sam's to start my shift, Sam almost tripped over his own feet trying to be nice to me. Not that he was ever rude, but he would never think twice to order me around. Now most of the things were given to others to do. It almost felt like I was just standing there. His wife, Hannah, did the same. I whished they would just treat me like they always did. It was pure torture. Who ever thought it would be hell to be treated nicely?

I was feeling very frustrated as the light blue car pulled up next to me. It was my fiancee. It still felt odd to think of him that way.

"Hello, my dearest," he greeted, smiling, as I got in. I immediately felt better. "Hi," I replied,"how was your day?"

"Not too bad. Carson's son was brought in. He had fallen of their roof and cracked his leg. Otherwise it was the usual train of non-serious injuries."

"The fact that you're engaged doesn't deter the women of Everett, does it?" I asked smiling.

"Mmm, but I wonder when the men of Everett are going to show up on my doorstep for taking the best for myself?" His eyes were smouldering. My cheeks burnt. I smiled and looked away. My heart was playing Avril Lavigne tunes, those with the extra beat. I knew now that he had very good hearing, smell and sight. The thought that he could hear my heart-rate didn't help matters. He let his hand lay in mine on my lap. It felt icy cold. It was the first time he touched me without wearing gloves. I enfolded his hand in mine, warming his. He sighed softly. I realised suddenly that we weren't driving to my home or to the mansion. This was the complete opposite direction.

"Wait and see, my love," he said before I could ask. I waited patiently until we finally stopped at a place near the southern part of the forest.

"These parts are wolf-free," he told me,"I want to take you somewhere…but you'll have to get on my back again."

This time I was a little less afraid as he ran, and lifted my face to the wind. It was exhilarating. Trees and bushes rushed pass us. I had no idea where we were. We finally stopped. Sunbeams fell through the leaf canopy from place to place. Everywhere I looked there were flowers of different kinds and colours. I spotted some like the unusual one I had seen on my bedside table in the hospital. It was so peaceful here. I looked at Daniel, hesitating in the shadows. I frowned lightly.

"Daniel? You don't really evaporate in sunlight, do you?"

"Goodness, no," he replied still hesitantly, but then stepped out towards me. In the sunlight his skin paled to a deadly white and his eyes to a very unnatural pale blue. Now I understand why he avoids going outside on sunny days. His other-worldliness could not be hidden.

He looked at me searching my face, possibly for a trace of repulsiveness. It tore at my heart seeing him so uncertain. At that moment I knew I would always love him. I smiled at him, reaching my hands towards him. He blinked and then took it into his cold hands.

"I love you," I said.

"How I longed to hear you say those words," he replied,"I feared that I might scare you away just now…"

"Never…" I said reaching towards his face with my hand, but he suddenly took it, pulling me closer. His face was only inches from mine, so I could see him clearly. My heart raced.

"You don't find me frightening, repulsive?" he asked, observing me carefully.

"A little scary at times, but not repulsive," I replied honestly,"I'll prove it." I reached my arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. He was surprised at first, but quickly recovered. I felt his arms encircle me and his lips responded to mine. After a while, he pushed me gently away. I had no self-control left. I would do anything now. I wanted him badly.

"I will not have you like this, my dear Page. It's not fair. Think of your parents."

I felt ashamed of myself. "You're right. Sorry, I'll try to be more prudent," I whispered, still dazed and a little out of breath.

He smiled, "How I love you…that reminds me…"

The next moment he got onto his knee and took one of my hands in his. I realised what he was about to do. My breath caught in my throat.

"Page…will you marry me? Now that you see me for what I truly am?"

"I've said yes before," I replied,"and nothing can change my feelings for you."

"Then please accept this as a token of my affection for you." He handed me a small box that I knew contained a ring. I felt very emotional and my hands shook as I took it. I swallowed, then slowly opened it. It was a simple design, but very elegant, of silver. The gem was dark blue, as dark as fine craftsmanship. Odd, I thought vampires didn't like silver…

"It's beautiful," I finally said, smiling. It was a perfect fit.

____________

Reviews! What did you think? (-:


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter! Please read and review.

Chapter 8

Everything was going on like normal. Daniel was kept busy. A flu-wave had struck our town, which means everyone had it or would get it. I envied him for not being able to get sick. Now, being engaged, we had to be more discreet. Dad became very protective over me, and always demanded to know where we would be and when I'd be home again, like I was still a teenager. When I once complained to Daniel about it, he replied that my dad cares very deeply for me and was afraid that I would get hurt. Nice being able to know what others think. I felt a lump in my throat.

One day I was just cleaning the last table for the day, when Ryan walked in. He had stopped working at Sams.

"Hi Page," he said uncertainly. He looked different. His shoulder length hair was a mess and his clothes were more shabby than his usual style. He looked a bit thinner, and his face…he was tense.

"Ryan! You look terrible!" I said. He smiled back, but it was brief, passing quickly. He wasn't himself.

"Are you alright? Do you want to talk? Sit down, let me get you something to drink."

"Er...no thanks, Page. I'll rather take a coke on the run. Will you walk with me?"

I got us both a coke and we set off. I had so many things I wanted to ask Ryan.

"What happened? Suzie and I tried several times to get hold of you, but you're always gone. I heard you're hanging with a new friend, Peter?"

"Yeah…I wouldn't exactly call him a friend, but anyway... I'm not here to discuss Peter. How are you doing? I heard you're engaged, to doctor Morrison?" he asked pointing to my ring.

"Yes. Three weeks ago already."

We were walking on the dirtpath that led from town to their house and yard a little distance away. They liked their privacy and they needed space for the cars and other spares that couldn't be kept at the shop.

"I'm just so happy you decided to stop ignoring us. Suzie was more than gloomy for several weeks."

"Really?" Ryan asked absent-minded.

Outside their garage he suddenly stopped.

"I must tell you something," he said grimly,"about your boyfriend…"

"What?" I said playing dumb. _Did he know?_

"Peter has been telling me a lot of things. He said Daniel is not what we think. He's…"

"A vampire."

"You know?" Ryan asked surprised.

"Yes. I think when you are as close as I am to someone, you would know things like that, wouldn't you?"

"Er…I suppose so. He hadn't…bitten you, had he?" I started laughing hysterically.

"Why would he do that?"

"Peter says he was sent to kill you." It was my turn to be surprised.

"He belongs to some gang or something called the _Covenant_. Your professor friend crossed them or something some time ago, and now they want revenge."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This 'Peter' knew too much. Was he a werewolf? Suddenly I knew I shouldn't have come…

"He doesn't know what he is talking about, Ryan! Listen to me, you must stay away from them as far as you can…Daniel told me about them. He's been protecting me…." my mouth felt dry as I examined my friend. "Ryan?" He wasn't looking well at all. His eyes were glazed.

"I'm so sorry, Page. I had no choice," he said as another person appeared from the garage.

"Finally, we meet," the newcomer said. He was dressed even shabbier than Ryan. Probably just for decency's sake.

"Well met. You must be Peter?" I asked conversationally. I had to think fast now. Somehow I must get hold of Daniel…

"Sure am." I didn't like the way his eyes analysed me. Ryan seemed to have lost his tongue. He just stood there, ashen in the face. I wasn't going to get any help there.

"Well," I continued in a conversational manner,"good to meet you. I just walked Ryan home before I go to meet Daniel. He's probably wondering where I am by now."

Was there a moment of uncertainty in Peter's eyes? Truth was, Daniel would only come round my house tonight. He was working late. I wished he was with me now!

My pretense failed, because he suddenly grinned extremely, as if he had heard something he liked very much. Could they read minds too? I wondered with panic.

"Tell you what, Page. Why don't you come with me silently like a good girl, and no one else in this rotten town gets hurt. That's a generous trade, I would say. You for the town."

My head was in a flat spin. What to do? Run? Could I outrun a werewolf? Then he started changing. It was horrifying to see. I screamed. I knew, that if I survived, this would haunt me in my dreams for a long time. Ryan was still not responding. It was like he was in a haze. I must get away! I ran towards the town, but was suddenly swept off the path. I fell hard onto a hood of one of the trucks standing in the yard, smashing the front window. The next moment the monster was standing a few feet from me. I tried thinking of what Daniel had taught me, but my muscles were frozen by fear as I looked at the huge beast. It was even bigger than the one I saw in the forest the other day. I let out another ear-splitting scream. I din't even know I was capable of such volume. The monster's lips curled up into a snarl. I would have to fight, I realised. My side felt numb and I knew I was bleeding. I forced myself out of the deep dent that now decorated the truck's hood, groaning. The monster suddenly charged again. I hit at it as hard as I could with a piece of bumper I had found lying on the ground. I could hear something crack. Hopefully a rib. The werewolf staggered back. It was growling furiously. I lost my balance. I couldn't feel anything in my right leg.

"No!" I yelled as it charged me again, but the werewolf flew sideways into the garage wall. Daniel was next to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously, teeth bared.

"I think so. My leg is numb…" I didn't get to say more before the werewolf was charging again, but this time at Daniel. Daniel moved so fast around him, he was only a blur.

Just then I lost consciousness.

I knew I was in the Kestler mansion. The room had the same ancient feel to it. The furniture were of similar taste as the rest of the house. The curtains were drawn shut. I wonder how long I had been unconscious. I sat up slowly. My back and side was bandaged, and stiff. There was some painkillers and water on my bedside table, and flowers… I noticed there was a night-gown on a chair nearby, and draped it around the pajama I was wearing. I looked different in the mirror. A definite contrast to the tomboyish Page, mostly wearing jeans and t's. I looked so feminine, so fragile… I found some other clothes in the wardrobe in my room and changed. I soon found Logan and asked him where Daniel was.

"The master has gone out, my lady. He asked that you wait here until he returns."

"Is he alright? The werewolf…"

"Master Daniel is fine, Page. He has gone to negotiate with them."

"_Them_! They will kill him! And Ryan. They have Ryan! I cannot just stay here!" I said, heading for the front door, but Logan blocked me.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave the house, my lady."

"Why not? How can you just stay here? Are you not worried about Daniel at all?"

"I can assure you, my lady, that master Daniel will come to no harm. He _has _however, requested that I keep you here, by any means possible."

"Really?" I asked, examining him. He didn't look like a vampire… I made a run for the door, but he grabbed and pulled me back. My side ached and I groaned. He let go.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but let us not complicate matters further. Be good, and rest so you can heal properly."

"Why are you so fast? You're not a vampire, are you?"

He smiled faintly."No, my lady. I'm not." He didn't elaborate.

"Alright, you win…this time." The pain was becoming unbearable. Those painkillers would be very welcome…

I woke feeling someone stroking my cheek. It was pitch dark.

"Daniel?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes, my love," his voice answered. I reached my hand towards the voice and he immediately took hold of it, kissing it.

"Please help me sit up," I asked. His arms were around me at once, helping me up without any difficulty. I used the opportunity to wrap my arms around him and pull myself close to him, pressing my cheek against his chest.

"I worried for you, my love," I whispered. He kissed my hair. My heart was happily hammering against the walls of my chest. Nothing mattered. Daniel was here, and we were both alive.

"I thought I had lost you," he said softly.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't think…"

"Your friend betrayed you."

"He looked terrible. I felt sorry for him. It didn't even cross my mind that he might be a…a…" I couldn't say it. I started sobbing.

"He was my friend."

Daniel held me until the sobs quited down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be crying like that. I should be fine now… how did …you know where to find me?"

"I am very much in tune with you. I sensed your fear, and that earsplitting scream…I had feared I was too late."

"Logan said you went to negotiate with them?"

Daniel sighed.

"They didn't want to talk."

"I'm not surprised. What are we going to do now? Peter threatened to kill off everyone in town."

"I will have to discuss this with the Covenant."

"You mean you will be leaving?" I asked, holding him tighter. I was afraid he'll dissapear.

"Yes, for a short while, but not until my sister comes. I had asked her to stay with you."

"Your sister?" I've never thought about Daniel's family. I would have to meet them sometime. I felt worried. What if they don't like me?

"She will like you," he answered my thoughts.

"Am I still that easy to read?" I asked a little disappointed.

"No, it's only because you let your guard down when you get very emotional."

"Oh…when…will you be leaving?"

"In three days." I swallowed heavily.

"I won't be away long, perhaps a week at the longest. Don't be so troubled, my love," he said, stroking my hair. I lifted my head and kissed him. I wasn't going to waste any time we have together from now on. Later, when I had to take a breath, he kissed my neck and moved down to my collarbone. My heart was already in overdrive. My breathing had become very irregular.

"Let's not get too carried away," he said as he finally let go of me. I kept clinging to him.

"I will not suddenly vanish, Page. I do not wish your wound to start bleeding again."

I obeyed and let go, sulking silently.

_____________

So, how was it? Good, bad? Review! (-:


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all your reviews! They are appreciated!

Chapter 9

"I had told your parents ...what I am. Your dad wanted to shoot me with his rifle on the spot, even though he had misplaced the bullets…anyway, they are coming to visit you later this morning." They were let in on the situation with the wolves, and agreed to keep it quiet. No need to have the whole town running around in panic.

Mom and dad came to check on me just after dawn. Daniel was a perfect host, inviting them inside in his charming manner. Anyone would feel welcome when hearing his warm voice and seeing his dazzling smile. Normally this would be a fatal mistake to an unknowing victim… He was still dangerous, I realised, even if he abstained from human blood, but I just couldn't help but love him. I'm such a fool!

"Are you alright, dear?" mom asked hugging me carefully as if I might break.

"Yes. My side and back is aching less by the minute."

Dad hugged me too, but I could see he was quite upset.

"I will have a word with Billy about his son. To throw _my ­daughter _to the wolves! I feel like taking my rifle and…and…"

"Dad, dad!" I interrupted,"calm down. He wasn't himself. I think they did something to him. Billy probably doesn't know. Besides, I'm fine now. I'm safe with Daniel." He calmed down a little.

"Good thing your _fiancee_ has such good hearing…" Logan now brought us coffee. Dad and Daniel went to discuss something in his library, while mom and I were left behind in the lounge.

"You and dad know?" I asked as soon as we were alone.

"Yes, dear. It was quite a surprise…but you know, now a lot of things make more sense."

"I hear dad didn't take it so well…"

"His just being a father, Page. He cares for you as much as for Ava. Deep down he knows how much you care for Daniel, even if he's…"

"A vampire." I felt kind-of proud to say it.

A while of silence followed in which I could see my mom thinking hard.

"Page, dear."

"Yes, mom?" _Oh boy, I wonder what she's going to want to know?_

"I don't mean to pry, but he didn't…?"

My eyes must have looked like two saucers.

"I mean…you know…vampires…"

"Bite me? Gosh! Why is everyone asking me that! Of course not!"

"Sorry."

"No, I should apologise. You are asking a logical question."

"Then would you mind if I asked you something else?"

"Sure, mom." _I wonder if I should have said that?_

"He hadn't…how can I put this…seduced you?" I felt guilty, thinking of the day in the woods, and this morning.

"I don't think he is the one to be worried about, mother," I said, and just then Daniel and my dad came back. I blushed, wondering if Daniel heard. They seem to be on good terms with each other. They were talking about cars now. That was something they had in common. Daniel owned several. I had later learnt that he owned two other houses as well. His family was quite wealthy. It made me feel more and more insignificant.

After my parents left, Daniel had to go and make his rounds at the hospital. I was still under 'house arrest'. Logan turned out to be a wonderful cook. Not that he had to cook for Daniel. He had been a chef before he started traveling with Daniel. Daniel had saved his live. He vowed that he would never leave his master's side and had been with him ever since.

Time went by so quickly. Daniel would be leaving today. We were just waiting for his sister to arrive. I felt terribly sad and anxious. What would happen? Would the Covenant do something about the wolves? I found Daniel in the fencing room. He and Logan just finished a round.

"Good morning, my love," he greeted as he handed his epee to Logan, who put it away and then left the room.

"Morning, I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"Nonsense." He kissed me on the cheek.

"My sister will be here in the hour. I think you two will get along fine." He knew I was worried. I smiled bravely at him.

The time finally came. She turned out to be what I had expected. Just as blond and beautiful as her brother, even though they were not biological siblings. She also looked like a supermodel. I couldn't help but admire her. She seemed genuinely happy to see me and hugged me, kissing me on both cheeks. Logan took her suitcase and led her to her room.

"Well, I should get going," Daniel said. I panicked. My feelings must have shown on my face, because Daniel hugged me close to him, saying:"I love you, Page. I won't be long."

"I love you too, be safe," I replied. He kissed me very tenderly, and then let me go. Or should I rather say I let him go?

It didn't take long for Alicia to start questioning me. She asked me all kinds of questions, about my family, what I liked and disliked, and how I met Daniel. Now that he wasn't here, she was less careful to show her suspicion of me. I should have guessed. She must think I'm after his money or something. She was always friendly, but careful. Maybe it was more difficult for her to be around me than Daniel. Then, two days later, another visitor came. She and Alicia seemed to be friends. Her name was Danielle. She had long, straight, black hair and green eyes. She was hauntingly beautiful. She treated me like something the cat had dragged in from moment one. I disliked her immediately. I tried at first to prove her wrong en genuinely tried to be her friend, but it was like there was a wall between us. She somehow always reminded me that I'm not one of _them._ I wondered if Daniel knew she was here as well? I was so happy when mom and dad came to visit, so I could have someone to talk to. Logan didn't talk very much, and especially with these other two in the house he was very scarce. Danielle was ordering him around, and I wondered how much of it he would take. She was downright arrogant. Alicia seemed not to notice. So much for having company while Daniel is away…

______________

Short chapter, I know. Any thoughts? Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hi there! Just to clear up some things. Firstly, about the vampires in Everett: They are not born vampires, they are created by the traditional way - the kiss of death, a.k.a. the bite of a vampire. Rarely half-bloods were born when a human woman conceived a vampire's child. They can go out in the daytime (similar to Twilight), but their skin and eyes become deadly pale and other-wordly when exposed to direct sunlight. Secondly, the Covenant of this story does not have anything to do with the other stories. I simply used the same name, as you probably noticed with some of my characters as well. At this stage I am concentrating more on the storyline. I may alter some things, like names, to separate the stories more from each other at a later stage. I know some scenes are similar to Twilight, and I am not ashamed to admit that I've read Stephanie Meyer's books and admire her work greatly, therefore it has an influence on my writing. The reason I don't post these stories under twilight is because I am not writing them in the twilight world.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! (-:

Chap 10

Four days had passed already. This morning I had discovered that my door was locked. _Great_. Luckily I had a book that I borrowed from Daniel's library. I read until late in the afternoon. Mom and dad would not be visiting today. They had stock-taking at the store. Logan must think I'm not hungry. I decided that I'm not going to be kept prisoner in my own room! My side has healed quite well. I climbed over my balcony and tried to estimate the distance to the ground. It was a little higher than I had at first thought. There were several bushes. I would have to be careful. The height made me feel a little dizzy.

"_Stupid, annoying vampire_!" I said to myself. It must have been Danielle. She must think it is a big joke. I took another glance down to make sure I'll miss the bushes. "_Oh, dear, don't look down! It's not that high. Just a little hop…Daniel would be furious_…" I kept talking to myself, trying to calm my nerves. I took a deep breath. Then I let go. I fell swift, but was then suddenly caught into someone's arms. I gasped, having no voice left to scream.

"Going somewhere, are we?" Daniel asked, surprise in his voice. He must be wondering why I was sneaking out through the window.

"Daniel! It's you!" I said in surprise.

"Desperate to get away from my sister already?"

"No. I've been locked in my room all day."

Daniel frowned.

"Alicia's friend is visiting. We don't seem to 'click' too well... I don't think they like me very much."

"Just give it some time. My sister is not used to living with non-vampires like I am, but I know I can trust her…by the way, who did you say is visiting?" he asked as he was carrying me in his arms to the front door.

"Her name is Danielle." Daniel's expression became hard, and his eyes darkened. He let me down.

"How dare she!" he said through his teeth, and marched inside. I followed at a safe distance. We met Alicia and Danielle in the lounge.

"Ah, brother you are back!" Alicia greeted. I could see Danielle tense up, but she still smiled at him. _Serves you right!_

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked Danielle. _Boy, was he angry_…

"Don't be rude, Daniel. She's my friend and guest," Alicia confronted him.

"I have no objection to whom you have as friends, Alicia, but you knew I would not approve of this!" He turned to face Danielle. "Please pack your things and leave immediately," he said in a quiet, warning tone.

"But, Daniel…" His look silenced Alicia. Danielle had gotten up and was genuinely frightened now. It was the first time I saw a vampire that's afraid… She emptied her glass and left the room.

"If I knew the danger you were going to put Page in, I would not have let you come," he said to Alicia as soon as Danielle had left the room.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Besides, she had promised to behave. It has been several months since her last failing…"

"That's not a good enough excuse! See that she leaves in the hour!"

I followed him outside for a stroll in the garden. We walked in silence. He was having trouble calming down.

"I'm glad you're home," I said. He smiled faintly, but his eyes were still dark as night.

"I swear, if she had as much as touched you, I would have torn her apart with my bare hands!"

"That she had the nerve to show up at _my _house!" he paused and breathed deeply.

"Don't let unimportant things trouble you, my love."

"Unimportant? You do not realise what could have happened to you."

"I'm sure Alicia and Logan would have intervened. Besides, I'm not a complete idiot when it comes to fighting anymore."

He smiled, looking almost tired, which I knew was impossible for a vampire.

"So innocent, so naïve," he said as he traced my cheek with his finger,"that is why I love you so…" he was thinking for a while,"Danielle doesn't play by the rules, Page. She is very sly and devious, like most vampires. I'd prefer that she stay away from you."

Even though she was a pain in the backside, I wouldn't have literally chased her out of the house. I looked at him expectantly.

"I think I'd better explain some things to you," he finally said with a sigh,"before I came to Everett I had been sent by the Covenant to keep an eye on Valencia's doings. She has been plotting a revolt against the Covenant for two decades now, but there was never any hard proof, so the Covenant couldn't really do anything to her. I then found out that she sent her goons here to find a half-blood. I came here, bought this house, settled in, watching, so I could make the first move. The day I saved you, I was surprised that you were so unaware of your heritage. Most half-bloods develop their senses and abilities early, and would be a tough target, even for werewolves. Here you were, unaware that a pack of wolves were waiting to pounce on you!" He picked a strand of hair out of my face.

"I couldn't let them get to you."

"I had no idea…so you went to the Covenant to tell them you found the half-blood? Did they send you to find me?"

"No. I went to ask them to have Valencia pull back her _pets_ on you. In the meanwhile, I don't want any other vampires near you. Valencia has a lot of influence in the Covenant and outside, unfortunately. It's difficult to tell who's on her side and who's not."

"You think Danielle might be with her?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd rather not risk it."

"Will the covenant intervene?"

"Yes, but if certain conditions are met." He looked upset.

"What?"

"We must be officially married."

I was surprised. "Oh….why would that matter?"

"That way you'd be my spouse, and as such I can appeal to them for protection and support. They've given me three days to decide. We must be married before a fortnight has passed."

Two weeks! It was a little overwhelming. I was still getting used to being engaged…

"Well, at least we tried," Daniel went on,"the only other option will be for us to move somewhere she wouldn't know where to find you." I didn't want to leave everything behind. What about my mom and dad and Ava? Everything I knew was here! Daniel was still talking, but I hadn't been listening.

"Alright," I finally said. He paused, frowning.

"Alright?"

"If you want to, I'll marry you." He examined my face intensely.

"I do, but do you? I would not want this forced on you."

"I still feel very inexperienced in many things...and unworthy of your affection, but I do know that I love you," I said honestly.

"You are not unworthy, my love. If only you could see yourself through my eyes!"

"What _do_ you see?"

He took my face into his hands.

"One day I will show you. Come, let's go inside."

Alicia was very careful now, with her brother around and Danielle gone. They had a long discussion in the library, and then all seemed well between them. Her attitude toward me also changed. She now tried to win my friendship. I wasn't sure why she changed, but accepted her friendship. She left a couple of days later, promising to take me on a shopping trip to Alow City when we came to visit them.

Daniel was lying beside me every night. He couldn't sleep, like all vampires. I wonder what he thought about while I was sleeping? One night I woke. It was full moon. The curtains were drawn to let the moonlight in. I looked at Daniel. So beautiful.

"Awake?" he asked.

"No, I'm still dreaming," I replied, still staring at his inhumanly beautiful face, lit by the moonlight.

He looked back at me, with a curious smile. "What?"

"Nothing, just admiring my soon to be husband." His perfect teeth gleamed in the moonlight. "You should be getting your sleep, my dear Page. Tomorrow will be a very busy day for both of us," he said. I propped myself up on my elbows, my face almost level with his.

"I don't sleep well when I'm nervous."

He stroked my cheek, "what are you nervous about?"

"Many things…" I replied, blushing at some of it. Thank goodness he taught me how to block thoughts. Those will defenitely have to be buried deep.

"You are blushing?" He asked, interest sparked."Why?"

"No. It's too embarrassing."

"Tell me, please?" I couldn't refuse his pleading.

"I'll try…it's just that it is difficult for me to talk about some things…when we are married…are we..do I…I mean…is it the same for vampires than it is for humans?" I stuttered, blushing over and over again. That's the best I could do. He chuckled, and stroked my cheek.

"So naïve," he whispered, shaking his head. "Much is the same, yes."

I gathered all my courage. "Do vampires…?"

"Yes, but we cannot produce offspring, as we are technically dead."

"Oh," I said frowning,"but how do half-bloods fit into the story?"

"It is very rare that a human-vampire match can produce a child. There are only a few half-bloods existing in the world. It cannot be explained what made those women different. Perhaps they had very strong genes? I have no idea."

I pondered in silence.

"Anything else you would like to know?"

"I think that's enough for now," I replied sighing with relieve. He laughed, then swiftly rolled over to my side, tickling me. I laughed, begging him to stop.

"There is a lot you will learn, my dear Page. You will learn," he said, eyes smouldering and then kissed me. I kissed him back with all the fire he had kindled inside me. When he rolled back to his side, I teasingly asked where he think he was going.

"I promised your father." That had my attention. I let him go.

"You promised? What did you promise him?"

"That I'd not let _you_ have your way until we're married."

I could feel my cheeks burning. I thanked my luck for the dark, althoug I knew he could see pretty well.

"He said that?"

"He knows you well, my love," he said tracing my chin with his finger.

_Damn!_ "And you're not going to let go of that promise, are you? Besides, it's not like I could do anything if you refused. You are just ten times stronger than I." _Not like I was really going to try anything, but hey, at least I can pretend to be brave! _

He didn't even need to answer.

_________________________

How was it? Reviews are appreciated! (-:


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone!(-: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! (Just a warning, part of this chapter might be very Twilightish.)

Chapter 11

Our wedding day was beautiful… It was held late in the afternoon, in the fall. The ceremony was conducted under huge trees. Often golden leaves would float down, lying like a carpet under our feet. Chairs were neatly put in rows to accommodate everybody. In a small town like this everyone knows everything (well, almost everything) about everyone and everyone wants to be a part of everything. So, it wasn't surprising that the whole town was there, except for the Carsten boys and their father who went on a fishing trip, and Hillary Blake who had taken ill. Her aunt, who wasn't keen on going out, stayed with her. It made me very nervous, having all theses people here to witness us make our vows.

As I walked down the aisle, holding on to my foster father's arm, veil thankfully covering my face, I looked at where Daniel was waiting for me. Just then a golden leave floated down onto his head. He didn't seem to notice, his gaze was fixed on me as if in a trance… The dress I wore was not something extravagant, but still beautiful. It had long, lacy sleeves as well as a small train that now picked up leaves as I walked, carrying it along. The sound it made almost sounded like whispers. The front had a v-neck, and the dress was made of pearl-coloured satin. The back had satin laces, and a satin bow out of which the train flowed. Many daughters seemed rather jealous and many moms sad… Suzie showed me thumbs up when I looked at her. She always knew how to make me smile. I wish Rian could be here too today…

Daniel was looking a bit pale, but I knew it wasn't because he was nervous. He couldn't wear his hat he usually wore outside that shaded his face a bit and the sun was threatening to break through the clouds. I prayed that it would not do so soon. I knew Daniel would think of an excuse to leave quickly if he had to. We had considered using the town hall, but it was too small.

"Do you, Daniel Morrison, take this woman, Page Fairweather, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and to love, through better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?" We both had struggled to keep a straight face when the man said:"..as long as you both shall live…"

"I do." The intensity in his eyes as he was saying this somehow startled me slightly. I had a feeling a déjà vu…

"And you, Page Fairweather, do you take this man, Daniel Morrison, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and to love, through better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I replied, feeling a bit lightheaded. Something seemed awfully familiar somehow? But what?

"Since no one has objected to these fine two people to get married," said the town mayor, looking at Daniel with a wink,"you may kiss the bride."

Daniel leaned forward as to kiss me, but then whispered into my ear. "I've always loved you, Page." He then kissed me lightly on the neck, before giving me the customary kiss on the mouth.

The reception, which was actually just a party, was held in and outside the city hall, because of it being too small. Candles were lighted all over the place, a pretty sight as the sky darkened. Daniel and I would have preferred to have only a ceremony, but the mayor, and the whole town as a matter of fact, didn't want to hear of it. Everett wouldn't let a chance to throw a heck of a party pass them by! Daniel looked more relaxed after the sun was well set. Daniel kept near to me all night. It felt like I was walking on clouds while we danced.

Daniel's family did not attend. They rather kept away from temptation. We had to promise to come and visit them soon. They must be very curious to meet the non-vampire, well, almost non-vampire, who stole their son's heart...or whatever it is you can steal of a vampire…

Daniel was fine, due to many years of discipline, and his career as doctor. I had found out the other day that he died when he was 33, and that was 204 years ago! Mom had talked with me before the ceremony, asking me if I was sure about what I was doing. I re-assured her and later dad as well. He threatened to do all kinds of things if Daniel didn't make me happy. He even shed a tear! He was so proud as he walked me down the isle… They hadn't said anything about Daniel being a vampire. Even Ava didn't know a thing, which was better. It would be very difficult for her not to tell the whole town. I wondered how the people of Everett would respond?

When we finally were allowed to leave the backseat of his car was full of presents. They even tied a string of cans to his exhaust, which Daniel removed as soon as we were out of sight. The sound was very painful to his sensitive ears. That night was undescribable…

"Page, dear, can you take this bill to table 4?" Hannah's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I did what she asked and helped Suzie clean up where one customer had spilled his milkshake on the floor. Daniel would have me stay at home, but I insisted to continue working at Sam's. It kept me feeling like I am part of the town. He understood. He was kept very busy as a doctor. He had received word from the Covenant that Valencia had been ordered to pull back. After exploring the surrounding areas he confirmed that the wolves were gone. It was a relieve to both of us, but somehow I doubted that she would give up that easily…

We would be going to visit his family in the northern country this weekend. We would stay with them for two weeks. Mom and dad was a little worried, but I had assured them that nothing bad would happen.

Daniels parents turned out to be quite different than I had anticipated. They were the most polite people I have met in a long time. His father, Eduard, had pitch-black hair and his mother, Esmerelda's was red. Quite a contrast to Daniels curly blond. They all had the intense, almost unnatural blue eyes. I had learnt it is a 'trademark' of vegetarian vampires. The others eye colour varied from crimson to dark maroon, depending on how 'wild' they were. Danielle's had been dark red…The mansion that they lived in was breathtaking. Alicia was also there and she did take me on a shopping trip to Alow city. She spoiled me wickedly, even pushing me to buy some black lingerie which would make my mother blush. On our way home, Daniel told me that his family liked me very much. I was relieved. I was so nervous and worried that they wouldn't. When we parted they all hugged me goodbye. I noticed that Daniel and Esmerelda shared a glance and wondered what it was about.

It didn't take long for the covenant to take a greater interest in me. Undoubtly Valencia's doing. Daniel was very upset. They had sent him a letter, ordering him to bring me to them. Valencia had appearantly been making certain claims about me. We had a week to respond.

I kept close to Daniel. He had his arm protectively around me, as we entered the hall where several persons were. All vampires. I noticed that most had dark-maroon eyes. It meant that they fed on human blood, and that they were at least not hungry now. The eyes would be black then.

"Welcome, Daniel," one of them, who introduced himself as Atos, said,"and you…young Page. We've heard many things about you and hope to acertain if it is so or not."

"Can you not sense the fear that stream out of her?" a woman interrupted. She had long, silver hair and was hauntingly beautiful. "She's no half-blood!"

"She had not been aware of her heritage until now, my lord," Daniel said to Atos,"she will build confidence and skill in time." I knew he was having a very hard time controlling his anger.

"She has no confidence, no surety in herself, because she knows she's only human! I demand that she prove herself, or that Daniel give her up, as she was my prey before he had interrupted my hunt."

"I will not allow it!" Daniel yelled, growling furiously, launching himself at her. The next moment he was on the ground, cringing in pain. Agony was written all over his face. I realised that it had to do with Valencia's special power. She was hurting him.

"Stop it!" I yelled, but Atos and the others weren't doing anything.

"Don't!" Daniel warned, but I ignored him, launching myself between them, at the same time stretching my hand out to Valencia. At that instant something like a wave exploded from my arm and propelled her into the wall behind her, leaving quite a dent. Absolute silence had fallen in the hall. I didn't know what was more surprising, that Valencia's power had no effect on me, or that I had a special power…

"Daniel!" I said as he got up. He seemed to be alright. He was shaking a little. He held me close.

"That should be all the proof needed," he said darkly.

Valencia picked herself up, dusting the dust and cement particles from her robes.

"Indeed,"Atos answered,"this is indeed as much as we have hoped…" He turned to me.

"Do you know of our history, young one?" I could only shake my head.

"Dartanion de Talmeranne… he was one of the most feared vampires in our history…he had many abilities, much more than the average vampire. Why this was so, no one knew. Some said he had found a way to steal the powers of those he killed. Whatever the case, he then dissapeared…"

"He could have done wonderful things…"Atos sighed,"but it seems like all hope is not lost. You have something in common with Dartanion…other's abilities didn't have effect on him either…"

I thought about Daniel being able to read my thoughts, and wondered why that had been the case then? Had I developed this ability only now?

"Daniel is an excellent mentor. He will help you learn…and we'll be watching to see great things come from you one day." He smiled. Valencia kept quiet, but she glared at me with intense hatred. Daniel glared right back at her.

"You may go in peace," Atos concluded.

I could see different expressions on the other's faces, from curiosity and disbelieve to admiration.

"Come," Daniel had whispered to me. I felt terribly tired and fell asleep on the flight home. I held fast to his hand, afraid that somehow I might wake up and find him gone. I had been so terrified to see him in so much pain… I was still holding it when we landed several hours later. He didn't mind. Logan was happy to see us. He then rushed off to prepare something for me for dinner.

__________________

That's it! Be good and review! (*_^) Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

I know, I know, what took me so long? My apologies to all my dedicated readers. I'll admit that I am quite distracted at the moment, getting married next month!!! (-:

Chap12

It was only a few days later when Daniel told me that he would have to leave. It broke my heart. He wouldn't explain details to me, only that it was part of the bargain he had made with the covenant to keep Valencia away from me. He had not told me there more than one condition…

He couldn't tell me when he would be back either. It could be days, months or even years…He told me that if I couldn't wait for him, he would understand. I objected. All my questions fell in deaf ears. I cried the whole night. The next morning I knew he was gone. Logan too. He would not let his master go without him. On my mirror-table I found an envelope saying that he loves me and that I would be safe. There was a signed document for divorce. All I had to do is sign it. I cried until I had no tears left. Then I got up, and threw it in the fireplace in my room, that was still smouldering. I packed my things and left the mansion, feeling like I was trapped in a nightmare…

I woke feeling strange. Mother suggested that I stay home that day, but I refused, being my stubborn self. That morning I fainted at Sam's and found myself at the hospital, again. I wasn't awake long before doctor Smith came to check in on me. He had come out of retirement when Daniel left. He was busy training his son, Gerhard, to take his place. In a town like this it didn't matter if the doctor son had studied at varsity or not. We all knew Gerhard had his father's love for people, in spite of the bad influence Julian had on him at times.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted. I got quite a fright. You were as white as snow when they brought you in."

"Don't tell me I'm getting the flu. I've been taking my vitamin C pills every day."

He smiled. "No, it's not the flu." They way he was looking at me, had me worried.

"You know something I don't?" I asked.

"You are pregnant." It took a moment for me to register what he said. My mouth went dry.

"But…that's impossible…isn't it?" I asked. The doctor didn't understand my confusion.

"It has not been long since…" he emphatically didn't complete the sentence," I have injected you with a mineral supplement. I will give you some tablets that you must take every should be fine now, but you will have to check that you eat well," he said as he kissed me on the forehead fatherly.

"Yes, doctor." Just then one of the nurses came in informing him that another patient was complaining of intense cramps.

Mom and dad were very happy for me, though they worried. So far our secret has been well kept. Ava had been let in on it eventually, but she swore not to tell anyone unless we gave her permission to. I was frightened. They didn't know much about my real parents. I had asked Daniel about my father on our way home. My father had been very gifted vampire and progressed with amazing speed after being 'reborn'. He had been used by the covenant to keep uprisings at bay, to help keep our existence secret. He excelled in whatever he did, but then he turned on the covenant. He killed off more than half of the original covenant. Atos was one of the few survivors. Valencia too. Daniel couldn't explain to me why he had turned on the covenant, or what really had happened to him. I thought about my mother. I had been five when she died. When I questioned my foster parents about it, they couldn't tell me anything.

I tried phoning Daniel, but his cellphone number was not working anymore. All contact was lost. He didn't even know that I was carrying his child... My stomach grew at alarming speed. Mom and dad supported the idea to go and see Eduard. He would know what to do. I was relieved when Esmerelda answered the phone. At least not all of them throw their cellphones away. I explain shortly and she said that I was more than welcome. I packed and left. I would stay with them until the baby was born, which turned out to be exactly four months, eight days and 9 hours…

Five years later…

"Mom!" little Hope called as she ran to me,"look at this!" She showed me a flower she had picked. She was helping mom and I in the garden. I smiled at my daughter. She was growing so fast. Next year she would start school. I felt proud of her. She could already read and write very well for her age. She never treated the other kids badly. I had been terrified at first, knowing that she would be more than human. I was unsure how it would affect her, make her different than the other children, but she fit in quite well. I stoked her curly blonde hair, and felt a slight pang of pain, but quickly forced it away.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart, but you musn't pick every one you want to show me. There will be no flowers left in the garden!" Mom laughed with me, then asked her to go with her to fetch some coke. It was a hot summer's day. I sat, with closed eyes, enjoying the sun on my face, when a shadow caught my attention. I looked up and there he stood…

I got up, but had no voice. He was standing under the nearby tree now.

"Page," he said, looking uncertain. Just then Hope came out, messing cool-drink in her haste to bring me my glass.

"Mom, grandma says the cookies are almost done. Can I have some?"

"Yes, I will come just now, sweetheart. Don't spoil your appetite before dinner."

"'Okay!" Hope gave Daniel only a glance, then skipped back to the house.

I saw confusion written all over Daniels face. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"So, you signed…" he said crest-fallen.

"I never break a promise," I replied, showing him my hand where his ring had never left my finger.

"Then who…?"

"She's your daughter," I replied. We stood there just staring at each other for a long time. His eyes seemingly searching into my soul.

"My daughter," he finally whispered, his eyes shining. He had accepted our child! Tears now streamed down my face. He enfolded me in his arms and held me until my sobs quieted down.

"Please don't cry so, my love,"

"What took you so long?" I asked with false anger, trying to glare at him, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. I guess I was still in shock.

"I had no idea, Page. If I knew…"

"The covenant sure like their secrets, don't they?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"I know that they had been keeping an eye on me since you left, but they still hadn't bothered to tell you."

"Atos said they'd keep watch to make sure you are safe while I am gone. Nothing more."

"What _did_ they have you do that took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot discuss it…" It hurt that he couldn't trust me, but his expression was cautious, as if someone might be listening. I realised that I didn't know Daniel well at all. We married only some months after we first met. Who was he really? What did he have to go and do that he couldn't discuss with me? Did he murder? Why do the covenant have such a hold on him?

"My goodness! Daniel, you're back!" my mom exclaimed. He smiled politely at her. She invited him for dinner. He accepted. I had lost my tongue. I kept staring at him. It felt so unreal that he was back. My earlier doubts were now forgotten. It felt like I was walking on clouds. I couldn't eat. I merely shoved the food around in my plate. No one seemed to notice. Daniel drank some wine.

"Excuse me, I just need to use the bathroom," I later said. I was feeling funny. My vision was blurring too. I had barely made the stairs when the room spun and everything went black. I had heard Hope screaming.

___________________

Short and sweet? Please don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

Just a note of warning, this story is rated M and may be a bit too much for sensitive readers. Enjoy! (Nb. There seems to be a glitch in the spell-checker, so if there happens to be the odd mistake - my apologies.)

Chapter 13

A familiar beep woke me. The heart monitor. I was lying in a hospital bed, again. Mom was at my bedside.

"What happened?" I asked, my speech still a little slurry.

"The pills you drank. You didn't eat your dinner last night. You know you must eat before you take those pills, Page! What were you thinking!"

"I couldn't eat. And I had been taking them before dinner for some time already, mom." I found that it took a while before it really 'kicked' in. What had happened the previous day was still blurry and seemed far away and unreal.

"I had a beautifull dream," I told her, smiling," I dreamt that Daniel came back…" She looked at me strangely and shook her head. She stepped aside and Daniel came to take my hand in his cool hands. Concern was written all over his face.

"So, it wasn't just a dream?" I asked,"or am I still dreaming?" He smiled, but I could see he was worried.

"You were taking pills? To sleep?"

"No, to forget. To numb the pain." I saw my words hurt him. Mom had quietly left the room.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Page. Surely you know that?"

"How? You leave me with a signed divorce paper. I don't see you for years, not knowing where you went or why. Do you know the hell I went through? The doubts, the questions, the worries? Do you want to know why I had to take sleeping pills? I was having nightmares. Mostly that you had forgotten me, and that I waited until I was old and sickly. Always alone, always hoping…" Tears made their way down my cheeks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Page," he said wiping them,"I guess being…what I am for so long…"

"Don't," I hushed him,"just don't leave again, will you?"

"I won't. My purpose now is you…and our daughter."

"Are you my dad?" Hope's voice suddenly sounded up next to Daniel. She must have snuck in. We were both surprised. Daniel lifted her up to sit on the bed next to me. Hope was staring at him with awe.

"Yes," Daniel said,"I am."

"Wow," was all Hope could say.

A few weeks later…

It soon felt like Daniel had never left. He kept Hope busy while I worked. He had said that I need not work, money was not an issue, but I insisted. We had to keep being part of Everett's community somehow. Daniel reclined the offer to work at the hospital again. Gerhard had things in his hands. I felt it was good for him and Hope to spend time together. They bonded. I could see that Hope loved her dad very much, and Daniel beamed with pride. At first he had been cautious around her, but soon relaxed. They would often be playing in the garden. I wished that she hadn't have to start school the next year already, so that they could have more time together.

This weekend Hope would stay over at mom and dad's. She almost loved her grandparents as much as she loved us. Mom wanted to teach her to make pancakes. Her friend, Tizzy, would also be staying over. It meant Daniel and I could have the weekend to ourselves. I felt a little excited as I drove home after work, picking up some groceries that Logan asked for. He didn't like to go to town if he could help it. I didn't mind. He was a wonderfull cook. I had gained some weight. Mom was very happy and said I looked much better.

I was surprised to find a trail of red rose petals on the floor, when I entered the house.

I called Daniel's name, but no one answered. I followed the trail up the stairs, leading to our bedroom. A smile crept across my face. I had so much to be thankful for. I had the most handsome and romantic husband I could ever hope for, and an adorable daughter. It felt like everything was a fairy tale once again. I always feared that it might somehow end like it almost had.

I pushed the door open. The room was filled with roses of all colours. I stood there, speechless. I picked up a card almost hidden in one of the bunches on the dressing table.

"I love you," it read in Daniel's elegant handwriting.

The rose-petal trail lead into the bathroom. The tub was filled with steaming water, rose petals floating on top. The water was faintly scented with the petals. I smiled. Daniel never liked it if I sprayed perfume on me. He said it ruined my smell. I didn't complain. The water looked very inviting and it felt wonderful to soak myself in it. Afterwards I toweled dry my hair and then folded it around me. I wondered where I had put my brush…

"Welcome home, my love," Daniel said behind me. I could have sworn there had been no one here a moment ago, but you can never tell with a vampire… He was lying on our bed, his shirt unbuttoned, revealing a perfectly chiseled chest. His hair was hanging loose on his shoulders. His intense blue eyes smouldered. My heartrate speeded up under his gaze and I started blushing, so I sat down on the bed next to him, suddenly very interested in brushing my hair.

"I love it when you blush," he said, touching my face.

"How was your day?" I asked, just to say something.

"Boring. Hope had gone to your mother's early already."

"So you were scheming in the meanwhile? Were did you get all these roses from? They are lovely."

"I took a drive to the city…" It meant Daniel drove at least 280 km p/hour in his new Ferari. He liked fast cars, I guess like most vamps do. This one stayed in the garage. We had agreed that it would not be driven in Everett.

"Eduard and Esmerelda asked me to give you their regards and wanted to know when we would bring Hope. They are quite excited to meet her. They insist that we stay with them for at least a month."

"I would love to go. It would be good for Hope too to get out of Everett a bit."

She had been asking a lot of questions lately. Daniel and I had decided to tell her a little about our heritage. She had to be prepared for the fact that she would be somewhat different than her peers at school. She took it quite well and promised not to tell anyone. She even asked to see Daniel's teeth!

"I'm glad you like the flowers," Daniel's voice brought me out of my muse.

"You spoil me," I said, leaning against him. His eager hands reached for my face.

"Anything for you, my love." I still couldn't believe that he loved me so. I, a mere half-blood. Nothing significant. I knew I would love him until I die. He kissed my neck.

"You smell nice," he murmered, then moved up to my cheek and then my mouth. My heart misbehaved. He laughed softly. My hands traced his chest, masculine and cool, then I reached around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. He hadn't stopped kissing me. His hands found their way down my shoulders, then they reached for the towel…

I woke in the early morning hours, with my head resting on Daniel's chest. We have been kissing, chatting and making love for most of the night. I doubted that any mortal man would be able to best Daniel, or come near him. He made me feel so special, like I was the most desirable woman in the world. My body was a bit stiff and sore at places, but I ignored it. I would probably have some bruises. I'm not a full-blood vamp after all.

"I fell asleep!" I said dissapointed in myself. Daniel stroke my hair.

"It has not been long, my love. We still have the weekend ahead of us."

The satin bedding felt soft and warm. My body heat had heated Daniel's up as well. He almost felt completely human.

"What shall we do today?" I asked. It was strange to suddenly have so much time, and not have to worry about Hope.

"Do you like the beach?" Daniel asked. I was surprised and wondered what he was getting at.

"Yes, I love it."

"Then we can take a long walk? It would be nice to just talk and get to know each other better. I've been thinking that there's still so much to know about you."

"Me? There's not that much to tell, but I have questions for you as well," I said.

"I cannot promise to answer everything, as much as I would like to."

"That's okay, only answer what you can then?"

"We can take turns then? Take a coat, it will be cool today."

_______________________

Done and done! I still have some ideas for the plot to thicken, so tell me what you think! Review!!(-:


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review! Thank you for the reviews on all my stories so far. Keep it up! (-:

Chapter 14

It had been one of Daniel's nights out, hunting. I usually felt restless when he wasn't with me, somehow fearing he wouldn't come back, but he always did. I would wake in the ealy morning hours when he would try to get into bed without waking me. He failed, being cool from the night air in spite of trying to warm himself at the fireplace. I didn't mind. It felt wonderful to have him home. Hope slept with us for some nights, complaining of a monster in her closet. Until Daniel had gone and 'slain' it according to Hope. Since then she had no sleeping problems.

I wasn't sleeping particularly well lately, and woke as soon as he entered the room.

"How was it? Found anything worthwhile?" I asked.

"Yes, and not so far away either. Are you alright? You seem troubled?"

"I can't sleep. I'm feeling a little off."

Daniel took off his drenched clothes. It was raining outside. I couldn't help but stare at him as he stood near the fireplace to dry. He still had his jockey on. His muscles were lean and perfectly defined. And he never even had to exercise excessively. I knew it was all part of attracting prey. The voice, the body, the smell. It all was so overwhelming that a woman would have no chance. In fact she would stupidly welcome her own death. Daniel had me in his palm. I wondered if I had a hold like that on him, even a little…

I got up and walked over to the fireplace. I was wearing black lacy underwear that Alicia had made me buy, which Daniel loved. His face was difficult to read as it was turned away from the fireplace to look at me. I noticed that I felt a little unsteady and my mouth was dry.

He reached for my face. "Beautiful," was all I heard him whisper. Perhaps I had a hold on him too… I wanted to test the theory. I kissed his cool neck, like he usually did mine. His arms enfolded me. He bent slightly down so I could reach his mouth. He was a tall man. It felt like time stood still. After a while I was feeling dizzy. He then just held me against his chest, softly swaying me.

"Come to bed," I invited. He let me lead him and we got under covers, but he didn't seem to be in the mood.

"Not tonight, my love," he said, as I tried to disappointingly figure out what was wrong.

"Don't you know yet? Perhaps you'll know in the morning."

I thought for a while. What could he be meaning? Then dawn struck.

"Oh," was all I could say at first. Vampires have very keen senses.

"You know, if that's the case it is all your fault."

He smiled wickedly,"Really?."

"Of course! What hope does an ordinary, stupid and hopelessly in love woman like me have?"

"In love, yes, but not stupid. And definitedly not ordinary. You still doubt youself so much. There is so much inside you waiting to reveal itself if you would just let it."

"You think so?"

"No…I know so." He kissed me on the forehead. We laid in silence for a while.

"You seem pretty smug about this," I said with false irritation.

"That I am. Our house has many rooms that can be filled." That took the wind out of my sails.

"You're not serious, are you? I don't want to be pregnant all the time!"

He laughed. "Of course that is not what I meant," he said stoking my cheek,"but if it so happens that we add more members to our family, then so be it."

"As long as you don't plan to pull of your disappearing act again."

He winced playfully as I threw a pillow at him.

It was not all bliss. Mom and dad were very excited when they got the news. Hope was happy to know that she'd soon have a brother or sister. I had the usual morning sickness and craved for the weirdest kinds of foods. With Hope I had not craved anything, in fact, I didn't want food. I had become very thin then. Old doctor Smith had to inject me with supplements regularly and mom forced me to eat properly. This time it was quite different. I wanted foods that I normally didn't like at all. My latest was kiwi fruit. I didn't gain much weight, but after some weeks my belly was clearly rounded.

Daniel and I made a point of not neglecting Hope in any way. She couldn't wait for the baby to come. She was already in grade 2. She was one of the best students in her class. She made us, and others jealous.

During this time I had kept in touch with Suzie, but with Ryan's 'dissapearance', things never got back to the way they used to be. I think she knew that I was hiding something from her. How could I tell her that he had been taken by the werewolves? I often wondered if he still lived, or if they killed him? I had heard that Suzie was now dating Julian. She and Adrian had broken up. Julian had been trying hard to get my attention after Daniel had left. Hope liked him, but I could not let myself belong to another man while Daniel still lived...well, existed would be a more accurate statement. I din't want to. Some part in me refused to give up. I'm glad I didn't.

Daniel followed my progress with great interest. He would often feel my tummy or lay with his ear against it at night. It was almost as if he couldn't believe this was happening. He never said that he doubted Hope being his child, but I guess this stated the case. I knew it was rare for 'n human and vampire match to produce offspring, but later learnt that it was even rarer for such a union to have more than one child. In most cases the mother died giving birth. I noticed that Daniel became more and more protective as the months slowly passed by. I had to stop working at Sams since I felt a bit strange the one day. It wasn't anything serious, but Daniel didn't want to hear anything. I felt like a porcelain doll in a glass cabinet.

Alicia came to visit not long after they received news that I was with child. She brought me very nice clothes for pregnant women, which she probably bought at some expensive boutique. She made me try everything on, like I was her barbie doll. To my amazement everything fit me well. She was very observant to detail or perhaps Daniel told her my size? He knew it frustrated me that my clothes didn't fit and that I couldn't wear my favourite blue dress or my sleeveless white t-shirt I loved to wear while gardening. I felt fat, but he would ever so often tell me that I'm beautiful. I felt like I didn't deserve him.

When I was nearing end, Esmerelda, Eduard and Alicia came to visit. Only my parents and Ava knew. They kept well away from town. It was wonderful to have them. Esmerelda was so happy for her son. Hope enjoyed their visit just as much. She loved them. She loved vampires. She didn't tell anyone anything, but she would often draw pictures of vampires being her friends. The school teacher had called me and Daniel in one day about it. She said it was causing the other kids to isolate themselves from her, because they thought her weird. We had to explain to Hope that she would rather have to draw those pictures at home. She was already turning eight.

I went into labour when Daniel, Esmerelda and Eduard went hunting the one night. Alicia stayed with me, since Hope was sleeping over by a friend. Alicia panicked a little, not knowing what to do. I calmly asked her to get warm water and a towel. Strangely I could feel that something was different this time. I didn't want to risk exposing my vampire family by calling the doctor, so I tried to make myself as comfortable as possible on a couch and waited for Daniel to come back.

"I will call them, they will be here soon," Alicia said.

"You mean you can speak to their minds like Daniel does?"

She smiled,"No, I meant to call them," she said holding up a cellphone.

"Oh," I replied feeling stupid, but then winced in pain.

She spoke so quickly on the cell that I could not follow.

"They will be here just now. They are not very far, but you will have to excuse me. The blood…"

"I understand. Go." I was bleeding. That was one sign that something was not right. I was afraid. I almost dozed off when Daniel came. Esmerelda kept away like Alicia. Eduard was with his son.

"There is going to be complications," he told Eduard after giving me one glance. He, like Daniel had chosen the medical profession as career.

I was experiencing cramps and I was bleeding heavily now. I couldn't help but cry out in agony. Daniel kept talking soothingly to me as he worked, cleaning up the mess as well as he could. Eduard examined me.

"She hasn't unlocked properly. She will bleed to death. You have to cut." I was having too much pain to bother to object. Daniel opened his doctor's case and took out the necessary tools…

I was still very weak when I finally woke up. It still felt sore where I had been cut. Daniel was at my bedside. I had been moved from the couch.

"Hi," I said.

He smiled.

"Morning. Feeling better?"

"A little."

"Liar," I had forgotten to block my thoughts. In truth I was feeling terrible. I was aching all over.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better. You look like you want to burst into tears."

"I am worried very much for you, my love. I had feared that you might not make it."

"Wow, was it that bad?"

"Had we come ten minutes later it would have been too late." I didn't realise.

"Our baby?" I asked.

Daniel smiled his dazzling smile.

"You mean our son? He's fine, but I can imagine he would be very hungry by now." He returned with a small bundle in his hands, placing him in my arms. I looked at the small face in wonder. He was so beautiful. Unlike Hope his hair was dark like mine. I unfolded the blanket and fingered his little hands and feet. Our son… I looked at my husband, and saw only happiness. Our son sensed that he was now with his mother, and demanded to be fed.

"What shall we call him?" I asked Daniel.

He thought in silence for a while. "Will. Short for William."

"Does it have a special meaning to you?"

"He was my brother…my real brother. We were…close."

"William…I like it."

____________

Reviews welcome!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi there! I've been having trouble uploading new chapters lately. Just happy it seems to work now! (: Just want to say thank you again to all the reviews I get for my stories. I know I don't reply to every review, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate them! Keep them coming! Enjoy!

Sliverpen

_________________________________________

Chapter 15

Time passed so fast. Hope was going to high school next year. Will was turning four next month. I kept working at Sam's, and Daniel helped out at the hospital from time to time, and taught Gerhard some of the newest medical procedures now popular in the bigger cities. I had known this time would come, but wasn't expecting it so soon. One afternoon, when I got home after fetching the Hope from school, I found Daniel in his study. He was looking ponderously at the fire crackling cheerily in the fireplace. From one glance I knew something was bothering my husband.

"Hi," I said and kissed him on his cheek. I sat down on the corner of his huge dark-wood desk.

"Welcome home, my love. Good day?"

"Yes. You?"

"Not bad. Something did happen today though, and I had to make a choice."

"What is it?" I asked worryingly.

"How old do you think I am?"

"I know because you told me already. Why?"

"How old do you think the people of Everett think I am?"

I grasped his point. Hope was already twelve. Even after twelve years Daniel looked exactly as he did the day he saved me from being hit by the Chrysler bakkie…

"Are they becoming suspicious?"

"I've heard some remarks. Mrs Connor is not one for keeping secrets."

"Then we must go." I saw relief on his face.

"I had thought it would be more difficult to persuade you to leave. This has been your home for a long time."

"You are my home, Daniel. As long as we are together, I do not care where we live."

"That's why I've always loved you and always will," he said before he kissed me. It did puzzle me a little that he said he had always loved me, but I didn't want to waste time talking.

"Aw, mom and dad!" Will moaned suddenly from the doorway. Daniel let me go, smiling wickedly. My cheeks were flushed. I hope that Will couldn't see that from where he is standing.

"What?" Hope asked her brother as she entered the study as well.

"Mom and dad were kissing, again."

"So? Would you rather see them fighting?" Hope asked absent-minded, lifting her eyes from the book she was reading in. She was very mature and informed for her age. I had explained to her the facts of life before she started with school. Daniel and I felt it best that she went prepared. She handled it very well. Even now, she had a very open mind on these matters. Sometimes it worried me. She didn't seem to fancy any of the boys, not yet anyway.

"That would be cool," Will interrupted my train of thought. I looked at Daniel for help. He winked at me. It didn't help the blush still burning heavily on my cheeks. A fleet glance from Hope made me realise that she noticed. She was smiling faintly.

"Will, why don't you ask what you came to ask so we can go?" Hope asked her brother.

"Oh, yes." He took his favourite car out of his pocket.

"It fell, now the door won't open."

"Will was playing on the roof again. Serves him right," Hope explained. Her brother pulled face at her.

"You know it's dangerous, Will!" I said instinctively. Having half-blood kids could give one grey hairs.

Daniel took the car, looked at the door, now stuck. Then he bent it straight again without effort. He tested the door, then handed it back to our son.

"Thanks, dad!" He was dashing for the door.

"Wait just a minute, young man!" I said.

He came back, looking at the floor. He knew he was in trouble. Daniel's eyes told me not to be too hard on him. He spoiled the kids. And filled their heads with all kinds of stories. No wonder they would attempt all these dangerous 'adventures'.

"Will, do you know how mom and dad would feel if something happened to you?"

"But I am special, like you."

"Yes, you are, but you must still learn _how _to be special. Until then you can get hurt just like any other of the kids at school. Promise me you'll be more careful. Please stay off the roof."

"Kay, mom."

"Come here," H

He came immediately and I hugged him close.

"Love you,"

"Love you too, mom."

He now dashed for the door. "Come Hope, race you to our rooms!"

Hope sighed softly.

"Thank you for looking out for your brother, Hope," I said.

"No problem. He just sometimes make me want to scream and pull my hair out."

"Your mother and I just want to tell you that you make us very proud, Hope," Daniel spoke. Hope smiled. She loved her father very much. They still shared a special bond.

"Thanks. Good night, dad," she said kissing him on the cheek and giving him a hug. Then it was my turn. She always said goodnight to us. She was the best daughter I could ask for. Much better than I and Ava had been... She was actually too good. When I had once raised my concern to Daniel, he had laughed, saying that maybe it was Ava and I that was the ones that was weird.

"When will we leave?" I asked when I was sure the kids were out of hearing distance.

"As soon as possible. How much time would you need?"

"Two weeks?"

"Fine. We'll say that I had been offered a good job opportunity in the city. That would be reason enough for our sudden departure."

"My mom and dad?"

"Of course we'll tell _them_ the truth. Whenever they want to they can come and visit us. Their travelling fees will be taken care off. If you want to visit them, I will not keep you back."

"I will worry too much if I am away from you. I can barely cope when you're out hunting."

"We'll be moving into my former house, not far from the city."

I had seen photos of it. It was huge, almost as big as Eduard and Esmerelda's mansion. It was situated next to a lake, surrounded by forest. There was a jetty and cano's. The kids would love it. I just hope Hope will take it well, having to start at a new school. She didn't really make friends. She preferred looking after her brother, or visiting mom and dad or sometimes she and Daniel would go for walks. Will would only be starting school in another year's time. To him the move would be an 'adventure'.

***

Four months had already passed since we moved to the city. Hope seemed to be doing well. She actully made some friends. Daniel had not taken up a day job yet. I wanted to start work, but he insisted I stay home with Will. He still had a couple of months to go before starting school. Apparently Daniel still had some duties to carry out, belonging to the Covenant and all. At least it didn't take him too far away from home… at least not for five years…

I was looking for an envelope in his study one day, when I found a photo in one of the drawers. It was a picture of us?…dated over 138 years ago… I looked at the girl standing by his side. She looked me, but much paler and was dressed very old fashionably, but beautiful. She had her arms around him. How could this be possible? Did he once love someone who looked like me? I'm only 24 for crying out loud! In any case, that is what professor Haylee told me. I didn't have any documentation though…

I looked very hard at the picture, trying to remember anything, but didn't have much luck. That was when I started snooping around the mansion. I kept feeling like I was missing something. Something that linked to my past. Later I discovered a closed room. It wasn't exactly in the main corridor, so one could easily not notice the door. It didn't even creak as I opened it, meaning that the hinges were oiled regularly. Probably Logan's doing. He had become rather fond of the kids as well. I closed the door carefully behind me. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. It was a huge room, richly decorated with antique furniture. It seemed so familiar. A strong feeling a déjà vusettled over me. The fireplace… I lighted some of the pieces of wood which slowly sent warmth and light into the room. There were cushions spread on a thick carpet in front of the fireplace. A soft blanket was neatly folded up on one of the sofas against the far wall. My flashback from the lake… I took the blanked and folded it around me. I remember being naked and cold with a blanket around me to warm me up. I had been sitting or rather lying on the cushions in front of the fireplace to dry. I had been saved from an icy river. I sat down on the cushions, trying to stir the memory to reveal further details when something above the fireplace caught my eye. A portrait…it seemed like it was me, looking down from the frame. Just much more beautiful than I really am. She was almost a goddess compared to me. I didn't realise my mouth was open until a voice spoke up behind me. I jumped and gasped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, my love," Daniel said, as he was leaning casually against the wall.

"This room…I know it from somewhere," I told him,"I saw it the day you saved me from the lake. It was like a flashback, a memory. I had thought I was going insane then…now I'm confused."

"It was indeed a memory, _your_ memory. Your past."

"Was I in _this _room before? When? Why? I don't remember everything, but somehow I feel this room has great significance for some reason."

Daniel walked closer with the smile I've learnt to love so much.

"Perhaps I can help you remember."

"How?"

"Well, what _do_ you remember about this room?"

"I was lying on these cushions, with only a blanket. I was wet and cold…Someone touched me…" just then Daniel let his fingers run down my cheek. I instantly saw the same movement in a flashback. His fingers ran down my shoulder and back.

"Are you not afraid?" Daniel asked, as he stared into my eyes. I remembered what my reply had been.

"No. I don't believe it's your intention to hurt me."

"Oh, and what makes you think that?"

"You would not have bothered talking with me then."

"Do you know what I am?" he had asked, his eyes never leaving my face, as if to trace any sign of fear.

"…Yes…I know what you are."

"And that doesn't scare you?"

"No…" His face was now inches from mine. I could feel his breath lightly on my skin. He had pulled his hand away from my face. That was when I had leaned forward like I did in my memory and kissed him. I couldn't help myself. Everything about him was attracting me. He responded by folding me into his arms and kissing me back. Slowly he pressed me back down on the cushions…

_____________________

Let me know your thoughts! Review please! (:


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there! Another chappie to enjoy! (:

Chapter 16

I was startled when I woke, not knowing where I was. Then I recognised the room. I was lying with my head on Daniel's chest and my arm around him, both of us naked. Cushions were scattered around us. Some coals were glowing faintly in the fireplace.

"I don't remember waking up here, though," I said smiling to him.

"No, I took you home when you fell asleep. I thought you would think it was all a dream. Didn't think you would try to search for me. I saw you walk around in the woods for days trying to find my house…I didn't want to take away your chance for a normal life, even though I did have feelings for you."

"While I had been asleep, I had very bizarre dreams. I saw an old town, Hopewell I think it was called…the people dressed old fashionedly. There were kids in the street, shouting my name and throwing rocks at me. I started running. I was looking behind me to see if the kids, mostly boys, were persueing me, when I ran into someone. It was an old lady…perhaps a gypsy? She had huge hooped earings and lots bangles jingling on her arms. She held me by the shoulders so I couldn't move.

"You are destined to die,"she said to me in a way that made me shake. Then suddenly I was in a forest. Shadows moved around me and I felt very afraid. Everything was eerily quiet. Just then a ray of sun broke through the canopy of trees above me and chased all the shadows away, and flowers instantly bloomed where the light touched."

"Hopewell used to be your home. A town that no longer exists. It was a time of darkness and superstition. Many women were burnt alive, accused for practising witch-craft. I don't know if you remember living with your aunt and uncle?"

"No, I don't…I remember bits and pieces…but I have a feeling it was long ago…"

"156 years ago."

"How is that possible? Had I been a vampire too?"

"You were."

"What happened?!"

"I don't know…that is what I've been trying to find out. I don't want to overwhelm you with too much information at once, my love. The more of your lost memories you discover, the better."

"You know, I remember something else now too. It was the first time we made love." Daniel's smile told me that he knew.

"That is what made this room so special. When our home was destroyed and we moved here I had this room changed to look exactly like that one. I didn't want to lose that special place. We would often come here and just be at peace…" he said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Our home? What happened, then?"

He hesitated.

"Please. It's not too much for me too handle. I need to know."

"Well… you didn't give up searching for me. I followed you to make sure you didn't come to any harm. Eventually I couldn't bear the thought of you wandering around in the forest unprotected, so I helped you find my home. You came every day after that then. We would talk and take walks or simply just sit and read together in the library. Then one day you came, crying. Your uncle had engaged you to a young man of a wealthy family. I did something I wasn't very proud of. I told you that I thought it was the best for you. That I couldn't truly love you, being what I am. I knew I hurt you, but like I've said, I didn't want to take away your chance to lead a normal life… I forbade you to come to me again. It tore me apart to hear you cry at my gate for days, pleading with me to open it. Eventually you stopped day you were to be married, I was misrable. I constantly had to fight the urge to go and slaughter everyone there and take you away…then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world…your voice calling my name…I looked out and saw you run into the couryard, torn wedding dress trailing behind you. You had discovered the side entrance to the northern side of the garden. Your hair hung loose and wild and had some leaves entangled in it. I caught you and pulled you tight to my chest. Then I knew, I could never let you go again. You were crying, saying that you can't marry him over and over again. You pleaded that I let you stay with me. You said you loved me…it was the first time someone said that to me since I've been changed. It meant so much to me… "

"That was when the townsfolk came…they must have followed you. The men were angry, shouting insulting things about you being a slut and so forth. I would have gone and slaughtered them all on the spot if you hadn't pleaded with me to go inside with you. We locked the doors and watched them through the windows. Your almost-been husband was amongst the first in the crowd to put fire the the house. They had the house pretty much surrounded, and eventually we had to go out. You clutched to me as we faced the crowd. They were still yelling insults as we tried to get past. Then one of them made the mistake of grabbing your hair. That was when I snapped…" Daniel looked at me to see if I was very shocked,"I killed them…all, but not before one of them had wounded you fatally. There was no other way. I had to change you, or lose you forever…"

I had tears in my eyes. As he was telling the story, parts of it relived in my memory. I remember being terrified for Daniel. They didn't know what he was. Not until he growled and attacked. Someone speared me from behind with a short sword, calling me a witch. Daniel dealth with all of them in a matter of seconds. He pulled the sword out and held me as I started slipping away. That was when he realised that my belly was slightly rounded... I told him that I loved him. He screamed in agony and kissed me very tenderly, first on the mouth, then my cheek. He slowly moved to my throat, and then I felt his teeth sink into my skin…

I was reluctantly pulled back from my memories by the beams of sunlight peeking through the curtains. Morning. The kids have to be taken to school. I looked at Daniel, still holding me in his arms.

"Now I suddenly feel sooo old," I said. He smiled back, touching my hair.

"You're only turning 174 in November. Still very young for a vampire."

"I guess there is more to the story. Why am I only half a vampire, then?"

"There is more, but now is not the time," Daniel said rising, pulling me up with him.

"Yeah, the kids needs to be dropped off at school. You will tell me more sometime, won't you?" He smiled his mesmerizing smile and winked at me. I dressed and did what duty called for. Daniel had to go on some errand again for the covenant. I didn't question him any more. He never wanted to tell me anything about it. Guess it's a vampire thing. Perhaps one day…

__________________________

Any thoughts? Review please!


End file.
